Aganhim's Seal: Companions of Shimmering Emerald
by Alagbor
Summary: An evil is rising and a group of companions led by a strange Kokiri-like people must save Hyrule in this Middle-Earth crossover fic.


All right here is the first part of Aganhim's Seal. I know some of you have been eagerly awaiting it so here you go. I have a few important notices: First you know the citing and all the legal stuff. First off, I don't own Zelda, Lord of the Rings or any of those trademarks I'm just a fan who feels like writing about this subject for fun, I claim only ownership for my ideas within this story, nothing previously conceived by J.R.R. Tolkien or the folks at the Nintendo Company. Also I have cited at the end of the story any other characters, places or concepts that belong to other people within this story. I think its just one minor character though. Before you start reading this I suggest that you have previously read Lord of The Rings or seen the movies, just so you can understand this story a little better. Enjoy the story and give me any comments on this site's forums or e-mail me at atabugcomcast.net And without further a due I give the Legend of Zelda: Aganhim's Seal…

Aganhim's Seal Companions of The Shimmering Emerald 

The world has changed. Mountains tall have crumbled and oceans deep have dried. Great civilizations have diminished and all that remains of them are writings. They are told or written. And we who read these and adapt them are the ones who peak into the past through the window of time. What do you see through that window?   
I look into the Third Age of Middle-Earth. There are great civilizations dwelling in this enchanted world where adventure lurks around every corner. There is strength, valor, honor, wisdom, prosperity and power. But also there is sorrow. And evil is growing in the East. And we travel now to the Far East. Beyond Eriador and Rhovannion and Mordor and Rhun. Here is where you find the Kingdoms of the Hylians.   
They are noble people of great knowledge and wisdom and power. They have often been depicted as the halfway point between men and elves. This creates a perfect mixture of the courage and honor of men, and the beauty and magic of the elves. Though mortal, their lives are also significantly longer than that of men.   
Also dwelling in this country are Gorons. They are strong and loyal and tough. They choose to dwell in caves and mountain caverns. They seem simple and, to no offense, they are. They mine and laugh and love life.   
In the rivers, lakes and watery places in Hyrule dwell the Zoras. The Zoras are a heavily cultural people, sometimes self-centered. But they defiantly prefer the presence of their own people to strangers.   
Then there are the Gerudos. Their society consists of almost all females. Every 100 years a male will be born who is awarded the leader of the people. They Gerudos generally appear to be a rat people and do not seem to like anyone except other Gerudos.   
These are the known inhabitants of Hyrule. But legends of another people living deep in the thickest forests of Hyrule. They are known as the Kokiri Elves. It is said that they have threefold the power of the Hylians. Their first power is the power of the Royal Family of Hyrule, such as telepathy, prophecy and mind tricks. Their second power is of eternal youth, and their third, like any elf, is immortality. They say that there are two kinds of Kokiri. But there is much to understand of this.   
  
**Chapter 1: Epilogue of The Kokiri**   
  
The Golden Realm of The Kokiri is the Empire of the Kokiri. Or so it was. It was a beautiful land of prosperity and peace. Only Kokiri inhabited it. No other people could find it though hard they tried. There were a few civilizations native to that land. And what a land it was! Nay, not a land, an entire world. Rugged, with endless frontier. Forests that sprawled thousands of miles. Mountains that rose higher and grander than any seen today. Rolling hills, great plateaus, great cities and small villages. Open plains and thick jungles. Vast lakes, flowing rivers that winded through a variety of different landforms and cultures. Kokiri worshiped this land, namely the forests which they inhabited, though their larger cities were on the borders. They worshiped these woods and for a good reason. Dotted through the thick, lush forests and jungles rose great tall tress. Tall, the word cannot describe such trees. These trees were massive. Taller than any skyscraper today and wider than 10 skyscrapers put together. Small cities could be built in the thick canopies of these trees. Great Deku Trees they were called. Kokiri were probably the most thriving civilization in that vast realm. Kokiri though, commonly traveled outside their borders so they were not completely unknown to the other races. But all good things come to an end. Many Ages ago it was besieged and ruined by a dark lord. It would never be known how the lord's armies breeched the realm. But the war was close to success for the Kokiri though they had sustained considerable losses.   
The Kokiri were playing out a nearly perfect tactical war, full of spectacular victories and infamous heroes. But through all this the enemy was slowly closing in on them. At first the Kokiri had been taking the Approach of: be patient and wait for the right moment to strike when the odds are in, some way, against them. Eventually the Kokiri's generals and military when into panic as the enemy closed in about the great cities: Rond Tal, Vanima Tal, and Beleg Tal. Their approach changed: Bring in all of our forces from the forest, gain whatever income lies there, but don't make it look like anything is there. Protect the great forests. These were the massive forest that spawned on almost endlessly.   
It came down to one battle. The Kokiri were led by the three greatest leaders of the Kokiri Elves. Alanor, son of Alhammer, the leader of the Kokiri commanders was famed throughout the empire, for he had never lost a battle. Arunic, son of Art, was a simple farmer, whom, in his time taken up arms to defend his people and soon became greatest among all warriors of his land. And then there was the dashing Thilinad, the most popular of the commanders, native of the beautiful city of Vanima Tal. It is passed down that the eldest descendants of those heroes when together would bear great powers, as their fathers did in the struggle to save the Mal Nor.   
The enemy was tentative for it seemed the Kokiri always came up with another army when it was needed. The Kokiri were tentative for the enemy had ruined Vanima Tal and Beleg Tal, the other great cities of the Mal Nor. They had a huge army, staggeringly large. But the Kokiri did also. Though for the protection of the civilians they were evacuated outside the city to the south so that the enemy would have to get past the Rim Hosse Kokiri (Kokiri Grand Army) and Rond Tal, the great city.   
The battle began, first by Alanor's main host moving face to face with the enemy on the wide Elethiel Plain. On one front Alanor led his foot soldiers and archers against endless masses of foul orcs, Moblins and other evil creatures. On the east flank Arunic and his famed Hanona Cavalry tore through the Dark Elves branched formations in numerous charges. While the battle seemed to be going as planned the Kokiri lines were slowly deteriorating, and a growing evil waned on the edge of the battle, something terrible was ready to be unleashed.   
In his final moment of domination, Arunic would be struck down by an enemy he caught only a fleeting glance of. Soon, half of the cavalry lay dead with him. Then it swept up into the sky and all the Kokiri host saw it. It swept down again and ripped another line off its feet, a dragon of Morgoth. From the city of Rond Tal Thilinad saw this beast sweeping above the plains. At that he called upon his flanking host to charge down the Plateau and to fight for the glory of the Kokiri that stood defiant against every evil. His warriors smashed into the enemy lines and they fought furiously trying to fight through to the main groups led by Alanor. Thilinad fell confronting a Balrog, though he was avenged by his son Alunad, whose fate would never be known.   
Up until this dragon, Kuzul, had appeared, the battle seemed nearly in the Kokiris' favor. But now, hope was slowly fading. Finally, Alanor stood face-to-face with the dragon. With his two closest companions dead, Alanor was eager for revenge. There proceeded a great dual between Alanor and Kazul and the brave Kokiri finally defeated the great serpent. But alas, a terrible evil, a great knight in dark armor believed to be the evil leader himself rose from the corpse of the dragon and slew the weary victor. The battle became more tense now than ever it was, and now so very emotional.   
But back in Rond Tal, the Ohta Cora (War council) and Arcora (Council of elected nobles) and the Aran (King) were still advising the movements of their people and giving orders and organizing and debating the fate of their people that they didn't think that they should leave the city for their safety. Realizing this, a young Kokiri warrior named Alagbor and a few of his close companions rushed up into the city to try to save the leaders. Alagbor's father Alanor had advised him to save the nobles. In a desperate act to save the government and the remaining Kokiri elves, Alagbor, the new chief commander of the armies evacuated the nobles out of the Kokiris' Golden Realm. Soon followed the remainder of the Rim Hosse, which for the most part was annihilated. The Golden Realm fell and the remaining Kokiri were now refugees in Middle-Earth. They knew they would be chased by the enemy hordes so they moved quickly into hiding. The survivors were split, some retreated to the forests under the protection of the Great Deku Trees. They were fortunate and would live in secluded happiness. Others would wander the mortal world in a constant emotional darkness. Lost with no home to return to. But determined not to allow other races to fall like they had. It is these Kokiri that you Zelda fans know nothing of. The strong, noble and fair ones, grave and bittersweet. Sorrowful too, for the long, bloody war between the Dark Lord and the Kokiri destroyed their sacred empire and claimed the lives of over three fourths of their population. The few of them who are left are on a mission to the death to see that peace shall not be broken, and that, perhaps, they may see their beautiful land again. It was sealed, and uninhabited, more abandoned than ruined.. the enemy targeted the Kokiri, not the Mal Nor.   
  
**Chapter 2: Aganhim's Plight**   
  
Now we unfold the plot. Of old a dark lord came out of seclusion and rose against the Hylians. He was known as Aganhim. It is not known exactly what happened. All of Hyrule was in chaos. Aganhim and a massive army came suddenly into the country, almost seeming to search for something… or someone. His armies ravaged and ransacked the lands, and yet not a soul but his own men knew what it was he was searching. When he learned that a strange figure known as Alagbor was supporting the king of Hyrule, Aganhim made war with the people. He was too powerful to be repelled by the Hylians and he was pushing back them back into a far corner of their land. At the same time though, the tactics of the Hylians seemed familiar to that of a general defeated long ago… in a world far away, that world that was sealed now.   
Despite these brilliant strategies, the Hylians were failing, and the future looked bleak for the once prosperous land of Hyrule. It is said that Aganhim and his closest henchmen were wandering down a forest road one day, burning it as they went along. Writings from Aganhim's closest henchman, the only survivor wrote this:   
"We don't know exactly what happened, first there was one blocking the road, standing in our way, sword drawn, very menacingly. We don't know what happened. They came so quickly. I did not dare to look back. There could have been dozens… or for all I knew, the greatest host in Hyrule. They got Aganhim. They. The Kokiri Elves."   
The Kokiri, who had long been known to aid the people of Hylia, had become involved in the war against Aganhim. With a mere fifty soldiers they had captured the most powerful menace in the world save Sauron himself. Hiding in trees they unleashed a torrent of arrows, killing all of the officers and their guard save the one who wrote the passage above.   
Their ambush strategy had worked many times before during the war. When Hyrule Castle Town was besieged the Kokiri formed and trained a Hylian militia to oppose Aganhim. In this case they had ambushed Aganhim himself, just as they attack his supply lines. It worked. Whatever happened they got Aganhim. With the help of an Istari by the name of Saruman, they sealed him in a dark realm that became known as Aganhim's Seal. Saruman also created a ring. He said that it would be for the better to create a way into the realm for whatever purpose. Though it must not fall into foul hands, for they would intend to release Aganhim. He remarked that Sauron's great power in Mordor was based around his ring. Saruman believed that this power could be used for a purpose such as this and guarantee safety. Consequently, Sauron fell into shadow shortly after these events, thus beginning the third age. People began growing suspicious as some of Aganhim's evil still lingered and never died out with the rest of him. They believe that it may be because of the ring, which was lost somewhere in Hyrule near the end of the third age.

**Chapter 3: Children of the Wood**

It is 13 years before the war of the ring at the end of the third age. We are in the depths of Hyrule in the eternally peaceful Kokiri Forest. Here inhabit the equally peaceful Kokiri Elves. Having no remaining memory of their dark past they are quite happy and could care less about their world around them. Who's to blame, they know nothing other than their lives inside the forest. But this certainly does not make them unintelligent. They just choose to ignore all dealings of a less positive nature. Of the inhabitants of this forest is a green haired, blue-eyed girl named Saria.   
A few things to note about her. She is the unofficial leader of the village, being the oldest of the inhabitants, she is kind, creative, outgoing, and she loves music and everything about it. Yes, that about covers it for now.   
Another point of interest, Link. Another villager, little is known of his past. Probably because he is a strangely quiet boy. It would later be debated over even what species he is…. A Kokiri, a Wood Elf, or a Hylian. Wow, a hero whom his admirers can't specify, quite intriguing. That was, fortunately, sorted out in one of his most moving (and only) speeches. His role, of course is extremely… minor in this story. So if you want another story of the heroics of Link you should not read this though it has many heroics. You'll be introduced new and great heroes in this story.   
  
It was as usual a normal and predictable in the Kokiri Forest. Fairies and other odd glowing orbs and bugs floated about in the thick hazy air of the forest. The Kokiri were active in their usual business. What with picking berries, cleaning their small tree stump homes, those that use to be the bases of huge trees. Their chores of collecting water, trimming tall grass and tidying up their environment brought the suggestion of gossiping while they worked and soon brought to the Kokiris' minds the thought of procrastination. Altogether the village was laid back; little was done, due to the simple lack of anything to do.   
  
Saria stepped out her door on a fine morning in the forest. The mist was rising as well as the sun. She looked around the village to find many of the inhabitants already awake and active around the village. Naturally Saria turned and began walking towards Link's house. As she approached she saw Link step out of his house. He immediately noticed her and climbed down his ladder. Something was… different about him.   
"Hallo link!" said Saria cheerfully. Link looked very sleepy eyed that day. He often did lately. He stepped down the ladder and walked over to her.   
"Hmm, you look exhausted Link, are you well?" Asked Saria. She was genuinely concerned, for little to Link's knowledge Saria was Link's 'unofficial' mother (she raised him). Link said nothing but he yawned and rubbed his eyes.   
"You're not sleeping enough Link, come on let's go in and get you settled, I have a feeling you didn't sleep well at all last night", and at that the two of them climbed the ladder into Link's house and went inside. Link lay down on his bed and Saria picked up some blankets out of the corner and threw them over Link.   
"Get some sleep, if you need anything, Miso is next door. I will spend some time in the Lost Woods right now… But I'll be back soon and I should be somewhere in the village throughout the day…" said Saria but Link was sound asleep before she finished. He started to shake a bit in his sleep and moan a bit as Saria left. She looked over her shoulder with a concerned expression. She wrapped another blanket around him and left him to rest.   
She walked up the small hill towards Domi's house and the Know-it-all brothers. Mido and Domi were standing outside talking about whatever the two of them tend to talk about. Usually about the leadership of the village since it is basically Mido, Domi and her who are in charge. They turned as Saria approached:   
"And a good morning to you Saria!" Said Domi with a smile. Saria had a more concerned look on.   
"This isn't really social business is it", said Domi, his smile fading.   
"You know, Link has been acting really odd lately, it's beginning to concern me", said Saria.   
"I haven't noticed anything", said Mido.   
"I have, He seems…ill", said Domi.   
"But Domi, Kokiri can't get…" Saria stopped in mid-sentence and looked down.   
"You forget who he is Saria", said Mido with a smirk. "It's strange nonetheless, we've seen him like this before, but where does he develop this illness from?" Pondered Mido.   
"Bah, it's probably just something his people are infected with naturally", said Domi. Saria nodded and her spirits lightened up. She began to walk away down the hill. The other two watched her as she walked off, both looking nervous.   
"Where are you going?" asked Domi with a narrow look. Saria shrugged.   
"I suppose to the Lost Woods", she said casually. Mido shook his head.   
"You know I don't like it when you go out there alone", complained Mido. Saria sighed; he was always worried about her.   
"But why not go alone, why do you worry!" Whined Saria.   
"Between Mido and I, we would not dare even to begin thinking of all the reasons why not!" Retorted Domi.   
"Aww, but I want to go!" Complained Saria. Domi sighed and waved her off. Saria smiled and dashed off to the thick wood above the village. Mido turned to Domi:   
"I worry about your decision making sometimes, the Lost Woods are no place a lone Kokiri girl', said Mido. "She needs protection".   
"Saria is a strong girl, it's what she bears that makes her so bold and naïve… that is what we need to protect, we only need to guide Saria", said Domi looking off at the entrance to the Lost Woods.   
"She means more to me than that Domi", corrected Mido.   
"Though you're right, what she bears is changing her, that's why she doesn't like me He-he. Regardless, the Skull Kids say that the Lost Woods are getting really dangerous", Mido persisted.   
"Yes I will go with her then, and… Maybe I should keep her away from that blasted Forest Temple, it has been a dangerous place lately", said Domi at last. He picked up a Deku stick and began walking off after Saria to the Lost Woods.

Chapter 4: The Lost Forest

"I wonder how big this forest really is…" asked Saria into space.   
"Hmm, the skull kids say they have not explored it much. Its big I'm sure, but full of danger. You must realize Saria, we form a mutual relationship with the Deku Trees: they spawn us, and protect us. We in return, plant Deku trees and look after the sprouts. Therefore, we need not wander", Domi explained. He was long winded and loved to lecture about his knowledge.   
"Well I'm going to explore it one day and map it out, I'll explore every last acre of it!" Exclaimed Saria.   
"Oh dear me, you are bound to come to an early end doing stuff like that, Link will accompany you for that. What an adventure that will be", Domi murmured as they made their way through the Sacred Forest Meadow.   
Domi looked up and sighed: "Why does it seem we always end up here?" He moaned. They walked up some old stone stairs to where the entrance to the Forest Temple was. Usually Saria would sit on an old tree stump here in this small meadow in front of the Temple. That was when Link usually came along. Saria would play her ocarina while Link would run around waving his Deku stick pretending to slay who knows what. But today Domi was with her and he probably knew a thing or two about the Temple so she proceeded up the ladder and went into the Temple with Domi following behind.   
They walked through the entrance corridor and into the main hall. It was a great room with a great domed ceiling. The great stone walls were covered with ivy. Under the dome was a balcony that circled the room. Saria and Domi were on the bottom floor, which had four sets of stairs, one on each side of the lair. In the middle of the room were four torches and a pedestal. They proceeded through a small door in the far corner of the hall. They found themselves in a large courtyard. It had great, tall stone walls with ivy crawling up them. In front of them was a small stream with a bridge running over it and behind that a shrine with some fallen pillars and some flowers now growing wild and growing all about that area. The whole place possessed a strange, surreal almost eerie air about it. Here was a massive temple, ancient, not built by Kokiri hands, in the middle of nowhere.   
"Who built this Temple Domi?" Asked Saria curiously. Domi looked around.   
"That's one of the few questions that befuddles me… it wasn't Kokiri who built it… some civilization that has died out since Kokiri began living here under the Great Deku tree", He explained.   
"But why did they build it?" Persisted Saria looking around in amazement at the structure, she had always marveled at the Temple.   
"I dunno, but by the looks of it it seems almost as if it were built to protect something. Kind of strange wouldn't you say?" Said Domi.   
"Yeah, are you ready to head back to the village? I want to check on Link, and I feel like we're being watched too", Saria said and the two of them began to walk back out of the woods to the village.

Chapter 5: A Little Bird Told Me

Two chariots flew down the road drawing to a gate going into a small town on the plains of Hyrule. A small horse drew each chariot. Small but strong, a special breed bred by a special species of elves. The riders of these chariots were none other than Kokiri Elves. Noble looking and tough they raced to the gate confident in each other's skills. As they drew near to the gate a small figure stepped in their path. They reared up to a halt and dismounted their chariots.   
"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!" Protested the first rider in elvish.   
"Mind your tongue Haelyon", Said the other. "My stars dear sister you can't get in the way of our racing or you'll come to a bad end", said the other racer to his twin sister who had obstructed their way. The girl had long dark hair, brown eyes and light skin. A purple fairy floated around her head. She wore a lightweight green tunic and green pants with black boots. Common attire for a wandering Kokiri. In addition she wore an emerald cloak and had equipped on her back a quiver and bow.   
"Is there a problem Nurburien?" Asked Haelyon. He had brown eyes and strait brown hair that grew down a little above his shoulders. He wore a brown tunic and green pants with green boots and a green cloak. At his side there was sheathed a broad sword with a single-handed hilt.   
"I have some news and orders from Alagbor", she said.   
"Well what is it?" Asked Elegbor (the other chariot rider) impatiently. Elegbor, brother of Alagbor had long wavy dark hair that came down just reaching his shoulders. The twin sister of Nurburien one would think he looked more like his older brother than his sister. He was about the same size as Alagbor with the same blue eyes and hair though unlike his brother he did not have a knack for leadership. He wore a green tunic, green pants and black boots. He wore no cloak and had a sword sheathed at his side.   
"Alagbor has found the location of the ring, he wants to see you right away", she said.   
The three of them hurried into the town. It was little more than a trading village. They entered the town from the gate; a wooden palisade wall surrounded the place. The town was primarily built up of wooden structures with straw and timber roofs with the exception of a few stone buildings. The town was a trading outpost where agricultural products from the ranches on the plains and goods from the mining operations in the mountains were exchanged. It was also where a small group of Kokiri elves had been staying the past few days at the hospitality of a small inn.   
They approached a wooden building in a small back alley. They walked through a door and into a large room with a great chandelier made of caribou antlers hanging from the ceiling. Wooden beams supported the high cathedral ceiling of the inn. The room itself was a tavern and there were many tables and chairs scattered about the room with some people eating and drinking their health. The three Kokiri proceeded down a hallway and through a door at the end. It was a cozy room with many beds in the corners, a table with some chairs and a few sofas next to a fireplace with a warm fire, which illuminated the otherwise dark room. There sat four other Kokiri. A long blond haired, green-eyed boy named Hallimacil the older brother of Haelyon, two brown-eyed boys with long dark hair whose names were Nilalkar and Lossenisel. They were brothers. There was a dashing boy with blond hair and blue eyes named Duradar sitting by the fire with a dark haired, blue-eyed boy wearing a beige tunic, green pants and brown boots. He was Alagbor.   
"Alagbor, you summoned us?" Questioned Elegbor.   
"Yes. We must discuss the gravest of matters, to say, it is the very essence of why we are here in Hyrule", he said looking at his companions gravely.   
"You've found the ring, haven't you", said Haelyon knowingly. All six of the elves looked at Alagbor who stared back at them gravely.   
"A little bird told me of the ring being lost in a great forest. They say that a strange impish yet powerful people possess it. I believe it must refer to the Lost Woods and that it must be the Kokiri there that have the ring. Our kin. I am sending Duradar to see to the ring's destruction", he said looking over to his blond haired companion. Duradar nodded and stood up.   
"If, Duradar, you encounter any problems, we will be in the capitol of Hyrule. You will know where to find us", assured Alagbor.   
"One of the inhabitants will bear the ring, someone very unsuspecting", said Nurburien to Duradar and with that Duradar nodded and left the room.

**Chapter 6: Link and Saria**

"You and your weapons!" Saria exclaimed to Link. They were sitting in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Saria was practicing with her ocarina and Link was practicing some combat moves with a Deku stick. He looked over at Saria, grinned and continued practicing.

"You know practicing that sort of stuff is never going to come in very handy Link", remarked Saria, her eyes following him as he swung the Deku stick around. Link stopped and sat down next to her.

"Well, neither will playing that ocarina, its fun", he said, Saria smiled. They got up and started walking back to the village.

"You know I always was amazed by this place, somebody lived here before us, you see signs of their existence everywhere but we'll never know who it was…" Said Saria looking around. Link looked up and gazed into the labyrinth of the forest.

"Would they be any more interesting if we knew?" Pondered Link.

"Maybe", urged Saria.

"Maybe not", argued Link.

"I guess you're right", said Saria with a smile. They entered the village to see the usual scene. The inhabitants going about their usual business, frolicking with one another while minding whatever important chores they needed to attend to. They walked past the Know-It-All brothers who were in a deep discussion about subjects far to advanced for Link or Saria to make sense of. The twins were as usual playing with their dolls and chasing butterflies. Miso was practicing his back flips and Mido was guarding the entrance to the Great Deku Tree Meadow. Some of the villagers were gathered in a small crowd just gossiping to each other. So for the rest of the day Link and Saria relaxed in the activity of the village, though talking mostly amongst themselves. Later on that evening they made their way back home after the villagers had a bonfire and danced and ate and talked. Link was tired and set down in his bed to sleep. His dreams that night would be very disturbing.

"Wow is that a fairy?!?" Saria asked, her eyes following the small pink orb floating around his head.

"I've also been summoned by The Great Deku Tree", Link responded proudly.

"Wow, what an honor, you'd best get going right now!" said Saria and at that Link ran off towards the Deku Tree meadow. His fairy yelled for him to wait up as it chased after him.

Saria chuckled at this and Link turned around.

"What?" Asked Link.

Saria smiled. "Nothing, nothing! Get going!" She waved him off. And he went off towards the Deku Tree meadow.

Throughout that morning Saria noticed Link scurrying about the woods as if he were searching for something. At one point she saw him rushing back to the Deku Tree Meadow fully armed with sword and shield. Saria stopped him.

"What is the sword for?" She asked nodding towards the weapons sheathed on Link's back.

"Mido", he replied back exasperated.

"What a meanie! Don't let him get you Link", said Saria frowning. Then Link turned and ran back towards the Deku meadow.

Saria approached Mido.

"Why did you make him get weapons to see the Deku Tree?" Asked Saria irritated.

"Deku Tree's orders, but that does seem rather suspicious, why would Link need a sword to talk to the Deku Tree?" asked Mido into space.

"Let's find out", said Saria, and the two of them snuck through the woods and hid behind a bush at the edge of the meadow.

"There's the Deku tree… but no Link", said Mido puzzling over the scene for the Deku Tree's mouth was wide open, and indeed, Link was no where to be seen.

"Look", whispered Saria. Link emerged from the Deku Tree. He and the Deku exchanged a few words which neither Saria or Mido could hear. Then, a green and shining came down from the canopy above and Link took into his hand. Then, right before Saria's eyes the Deku tree began to wither up and die. Link turned and ran out of the meadow. Saria too, got up and left. Mido just sat there in shock, staring at the lifeless tree.

Link stepped out onto the bridge of the Lost Woods, and took a deep breath. '_I have a bad feeling about this Link' _warned Navi.

"So do I", said Saria. Link turned, surprised to hear a reply to a spoken into space.

"Somehow, I always knew that you would leave sometime", she said, her voice shaking slightly.

Link rolled his eyes and turned around: "You just can't make it easy", he said trying to smile.

"But what about the Deku Tree?" persisted Saria.

Link shrugged, not sure what to say. "It was plagued", he said sorrowfully.

Saria approached him. "Take this… so you can remember me when you're gone", she said, her eyes stared into his through tears.

Link smiled slightly, and grabbed her shoulder. He gave Saria a hug, then turned and struck out on a great adventure. Link had left the forest.

For the next few days, Saria was very depressed. She didn't eat, barely slept and would spend entire days out in a secret place in the Lost Woods.

"Please, eat something Saria!" pleaded Saria's roommate Miso. Saria was sitting looking gloomy and depressed, as usual.

"Acting like this isn't healthy for you", said Saria's other roommate Mira sitting down next to her.

"Its no use, the least we can do is comfort her!" cried Miso in despair.

Once, early in the morning, before dawn Saria stepped out of her house. She looked around. The mist was beginning to rise. Her thoughts drifted for a moment. She snapped back to attention when she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. She turned toward the entrance toward the village to see a form moving toward her. Saria took a step back. As he approached she noticed that he seemed no different from any Kokiri.

He waved to her. "Hail forest dweller, do not run I intend no harm!" He called.

Saria looked closely at him. He had blonde hair, somewhat long and strait; he had blue eyes. His face was pale and he had a pointed chin. He was actually rather handsome.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Saria eying him narrowly. He wore a green Tunic with strange designs on it; on his back was an emerald green cloak. He had a sword hilted at his side.

"My name is Duradar and I seek something", he said with a smile. A fairy fluttered out of his pocket and hovered over his head.

"You're a Kokiri?" Saria asked in amazement.

"I am", he replied.

"What may I help you with?" Saria had just become more interested with this boy.

The two of them walked through the Lost Woods. Duradar was explaining to Saria about the Kokiri outside the forest.

"You see, when your people retreated to the forests seeking protection, the Great Deku trees, a kind of ent, told you that you could not leave for fear that you were the last of your species and that you needed their protection. The Deku Trees were wrong. There are more Kokiri outside the forests than in hiding. Our empire is slowly rising again. Our capital and Patron city Firimar Tal is nearing completion. We aren't too powerful though. Here in Hylia, we have havens and colonies with representing nobles forming a weak government. All they do is argue and complain and they are so indulged in their useless debating that they have practically ignored a present danger"

"And what is that?" asked Saria listening attentively.

"There is corruption in the Hylian Parliament to start with. Something about one of the Gerudo nobles scheming about taking over the world and…. Oh the Triforce worked its way in there, but I don't like Gerudos or the Hylian monarchs. Old grudges. But that is just one problem. Mordor is beginning to stir… who knows what will become of that. The most important thing though is Aganhim's ring. The reason I have a grudge with the Royal Family is because they lost the ring. Lost to a thief they say…", Duradar then told the story of Aganhim's Seal to Saria.

"Hmmm, I don't really understand much about the big world, sounds confusing… you know, I have a ring", said Saria holding up her hand. She stared at the gold ring upon her finger.

"Just out of curiosity". Began Duradar. "Let's see if this is the ring. It would have certain markings. Now what's that spell…." Said Duradar. Saria giggled.

"What are the odds that this is the evil ring? I would laugh so hard if it…" Began Saria.

"Ah yes I remember!" Exclaimed Duradar. He held his hand over the ring on Saria's hand. He too, bore a ring of a strange emerald, polished metal. He mumbled a few things in a strange language Saria had never heard before.

"Well did any writing appear?" asked Duradar eagerly. Like magic, strange markings began to appear on the ring like an emerald green fire. Saria turned her hand slowly looking at the ring.

"It reads: Herein is Aganhim's ring, the life force of the dark lord" said Duradar.

"Well that explains a lot," He said looking up.

"Are you laughing now?"

****

Chapter 7: The Stranger

For the next few days, Saria was very depressed. She didn't eat, barely slept and would spend entire days out in a secret place in the Lost Woods.   
"Please, eat something Saria!" pleaded Saria's roommate Miso. Saria was sitting looking gloomy and depressed, as usual.   
"Acting like this isn't healthy for you", said Saria's other roommate Mira sitting down next to her.   
"Its no use, the least we can do is comfort her!" cried Miso in despair.   
Once, early in the morning, before dawn Saria stepped out of her house. She looked around. The mist was beginning to rise. Her thoughts drifted for a moment. She snapped back to attention when she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. She turned toward the entrance toward the village to see a form moving toward her. Saria took a step back. As he approached she noticed that he seemed no different from any Kokiri.   
He waved to her. "Hail forest dweller, do not run I intend no harm!" He called.   
Saria looked closely at him. He had blonde hair, somewhat long and strait; he had blue eyes. His face was pale and he had a pointed chin. He was actually rather handsome.   
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Saria eying him narrowly. He wore a green Tunic with strange designs on it; on his back was an emerald green cloak. He had a sword hilted at his side.   
"My name is Duradar and I seek something", he said with a smile. A fairy fluttered out of his pocket and hovered over his head.   
"You're a Kokiri?" Saria asked in amazement.   
"I am", he replied.   
"What may I help you with?" Saria had just become more interested with this boy.   
  
The two of them walked through the Lost Woods. Duradar was explaining to Saria about the Kokiri outside the forest.   
"You see, when your people retreated to the forests seeking protection, the Great Deku trees, a kind of ent, told you that you could not leave for fear that you were the last of your species and that you needed their protection. The Deku Trees were wrong. There are more Kokiri outside the forests than in hiding. Our empire is slowly rising again. Our capital and Patron city Firimar Tal is nearing completion. We aren't too powerful though. Here in Hylia, we have havens and colonies with representing nobles forming a weak government. All they do is argue and complain and they are so indulged in their useless debating that they have practically ignored a present danger"   
"And what is that?" asked Saria listening attentively.   
"There is corruption in the Hylian Parliament to start with. Something about one of the Gerudo nobles scheming about taking over the world and…. Oh the Triforce worked its way in there, but I don't like Gerudos or the Hylian monarchs. Old grudges. But that is just one problem. Mordor is beginning to stir… who knows what will become of that. The most important thing though is Aganhim's ring. The reason I have a grudge with the Royal Family is because they lost the ring. Lost to a thief they say…", Duradar then told the story of Aganhim's Seal to Saria.   
"Hmmm, I don't really understand much about the big world, sounds confusing… you know, I have a ring", said Saria holding up her hand. She stared at the gold ring upon her finger.   
"Just out of curiosity". Began Duradar. "Let's see if this is the ring. It would have certain markings. Now what's that spell…." Said Duradar. Saria giggled.   
"What are the odds that this is the evil ring? I would laugh so hard if it…" Began Saria.   
"Ah yes I remember!" Exclaimed Duradar. He held his hand over the ring on Saria's hand. He too, bore a ring of a strange emerald, polished metal. He mumbled a few things in a strange language Saria had never heard before.   
"Well did any writing appear?" asked Duradar eagerly. Like magic, strange markings began to appear on the ring like an emerald green fire. Saria turned her hand slowly looking at the ring.   
"It reads: Herein is Aganhim's ring, the life force of the dark lord" said Duradar.   
"Well that explains a lot," He said looking up.   
"Are you laughing now?"

****

Chapter 8: Kindling of an Epic

"Well what do we do now? The ring is bound to my finger and some magic holds it there, not even the strongest being in the world could get it off", she complained.   
"I have to get to my leader Alagbor, he will know what to do because I am at a complete loss on what to do with this ring", said Duradar as they walked back toward the village   
"Well where is he?" persisted Saria.   
"Hyrule castle town, it's a bustling city in the north", responded Duradar. They were in the village now.   
"About eight days on foot, maybe six on horseback", he sighed, "It would be at least twelve days for Alagbor to get back here…" They were in Saria's house.   
"Forget that, I'm going with you Duradar", Said Saria throwing on a cloak and stuffing a few items into a knapsack. Duradar smiled.   
"Why would you, a simple forest dweller, want to go willingly away from her home?" He asked. Saria's mind was bent on finding Link and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to find him, and to learn about the world around her.   
She smiled and said: "There is an anterior motive" Duradar shrugged.   
"Saves me time and effort, but I'll warn you… its dangerous out there", he said. Saria nodded.   
That morning two reckless adventurers struck out on what is going to be much more than a sightseeing tour of Hyrule, but a great journey full of excitement and danger. So enjoy this part of the story Hyrule lovers because you won't be seeing much of it the next two parts of Aganhim's seal. Thought I would mention it.   
  
They stepped onto the bridge leading out of the village.   
"Alright, I have some horses waiting through the tunnel, let's get moving", said Duradar disappearing through the tunnel. Saria was a bit afraid of this. She had been told never to go through there; to stay in the forest. She stood shaking slightly. Her fairy, an old kind wise fairy, Ralo, spoke soft words to Saria. 'Easy now child, take a deep breath, Duradar made it just fine, you can too.'   
"C'mon Saria", Called Duradar. He was fine. Saria finally put a move on. She stepped forward and now walked into the tunnel at a jaunty pace. Everything went black, and then she was falling, falling into nothing.   
  
"Ouch", Saria said. She had landed face first into the ground.   
"Oh, sorry, I should have told you about that root there at the end of the tunnel", said Duradar helping Saria to her feet.   
"Well, that was fun", said Saria brushing the dirt of her tunic. "Now, where are we?" she asked looking around. There was a wide expanse of plains dotted with tree groves.   
"Welcome to the Plains of Hyrule", he said waving his arm out along the Horizon.   
He then pulled out a map. "Okay, we are here, which is at an inconveniently long distance from here at the Castle town", he said.   
"We have enough food for the next four days", he continued.   
"It will take at least six to make the journey… how about this village? Do you think we could find something there?" asked Saria.   
Duradar shook his head: "It is too far out of our way, our best bet is to head in a more easterly direction. In this region here, near Death mountain range, there is good game in this region", he said pointing to a place on the map. He folded up the map and helped Saria onto her horse. He then mounted his own, a beautiful brown one and looked up at her.   
"I take it you've never ridden before", he said. Saria shook her head. Duradar laughed and began showing her the basics of riding. Elves of any sort do not ride like we would. Duradar taught Saria verbal commands in elvish; and the tones of voice you would use to say them.   
  
Our adventurers now move through the great plains of Hyrule. Saria and Duradar travel at a comfortable pace taking in the scenery but still they are mindful of the task at hand.   
On the evening of the third night of their journey they stopped at the edge of a cedar grove and made camp. Saria was roasting some Deku nuts over the fire. Duradar leaned back against a log with his pipe and looked up at the stars. Saria looked up too. There were a lot of stars, not as many could be seen through the thick canopy of the forest.   
"Ah, the spirit lanterns of the Earth", said Duradar.   
"They say that a lantern is lit in the sky for everyone who has given their lives standing up for and respecting the goddesses….", he said quietly. Saria looked across the sky.   
"That's a lot of death", said Saria sympathetically. She looked over at Duradar who shrugged.   
"Deities mean a lot to people, let us hope that upon this journey these deities respect us as we respect them" he responded with a half-hearted grin. Saria smiled. He stood up suddenly as if remembering something and motioned for Saria to come over to him.   
"Here, take this", he said handing Saria a bow and quiver of arrows. "I will teach you to use it, pray you'll never need to use it", he continued.   
Saria looked at the bow, it had beautiful intricate designs; it felt very light and yet sturdy, a perfect weapon.   
"Its… wonderful" said Saria still studying it.   
"I suppose it would be… though it is a weapon, you kill things with it so how wonderful could it possibly be?" Pondered Duradar, he smiled and remarked:   
"Well I suppose it's wonderful for anyone who isn't getting the bow pointed in their direction". Saria giggled.   
"Duradar…. You came from outside of the Lost Woods… where are you from then? Where else would Kokiri live?" Asked Saria, she had been pondering the thought for a while now. Duradar sat down again and looked up at the stars thinking to himself, trying to put the right words together. He then shrugged and said:   
"I am from the Mal Nor, the golden realm that fell to ruin…" There was such sorrow and memory and longing in his voice that his nearly drove Saria to tears. Duradar looked over at her:   
"You must understand Saria, you must know where I came from, where we all came from. Our homeland was a great flourishing and secret country, driven to ruin by the malice of a black soul, a Dark Lord…" Duradar then explained the story of the realm of the Kokiri that fell to the dark lord. Saria sat there listening in shock, such a sad story with so many emotions, the fate of her people…rested with this ring….   
"The realm is closed, sealed by the evil of this dark lord, when he is dead the seal will be broken, you must destroy him Saria with that ring. Yes, it was Aganhim who destroyed our land. That, Saria… is a lot of death", Said Duradar gravely. Saria's face was pale, tears streamed down her face. Duradar sat down next to her and embraced her, rocking her slightly, comforting her. She knew what she had to do, but she could not do it alone.   
  
The next few days were pretty much uneventful. During the day they would travel and then in the evenings Duradar would teach Saria the skills of archery.   
He commented on how fast a learner she was as well as her deadly aim.   
And on the final day of the trek she would need these skills.   
It was a bright sunny day on the last stretch of the journey. Cedar groves were more frequent and made for good places to hide, which was good.   
They were proceeding quickly now toward the Castle Town. But Duradar kept quickening his pace faster and faster.   
"GO, HURRY!!" he yelled. Saria turned around to see a sight that nearly made her vomit. Hideous looking creatures mounted on giant wolves.   
"WARG ORCS, RUN!!" Screamed Duradar. Saria galloped ahead trying to ready her bow but her hands were shaking too violently. She heard a loud twang and turned to see a warg drop dead with an arrow to the chest. Duradar readied another arrow and fired and another warg fell. He had stopped between the wargs and Saria in an attempt to distract the fiends long enough for her to escape. Saria immediately knew what was happening. Duradar was going to sacrifice himself so that she could get out.   
"DURADAR!!!" Saria screamed. Duradar turned toward her and yelled again for her to flee. Saria listened now, she sped off towards the castle town but there were two wargs chasing her. Duradar, while fighting off another three managed to shoot one but he was bitterly outmatched to the ferocious wargs. He let out a yell and Saria looked back to see him fighting the wargs on foot now. He slew another one but another came up behind him and lifted him with its huge jaws and tossed him against a tree like a rag doll. But Saria didn't see much more for just then the warg that was still chasing her knocked her off her horse.   
Saria ran as fast as she could into a nearby cedar grove. She readied her bow scanning her surroundings, waiting for the warg. It came up from behind her. She spun and faced it and accidentally dropped her bow. Saria for the first time noticed the rider. It was disgusting with clammy skin and yellow eyes. It led out a hideous screech and the warg kicked up on its hind legs. Just then an arrow flew out of a nearby bush and struck the warg. It whimpered and fell over dead, crushing its rider. Saria ran as fast as she could… away. Away from the hideous beasts, from the tree groves where mysterious arrows fly out of nowhere. Away from the vivid image of Duradar…dead. He was dead.   
Saria pushed on as best she could before and made it within sight of the city, but for the moment she could press on no further. Poor Duradar, 'bravely gave his life to save mine' she thought. Ralo had comforted her throughout the day and continued to do so now. She sat down sobbing over the death of the brave boy. Saria rested and mourned for her lost friend. She did not once wish that she never had anything to do with Aganhim's ring. She would much rather be solving these problems herself than waiting around praying for someone else to save Hyrule. She was vengeful. If it were not for Aganhim she would not be here, he would not know pain…her people would not be so numbered, so frail and sorrowful. We are lost in the dark with nowhere to go but onward to our fate.   
Suddenly two orcs jumped out at her. She shot the first one but the other cracked a club over her head and she went unconscious. Fortunately, orcs are dumb and this particular one believed that it had killed Saria and was chased off quite content by Ralo and Saria's horse.

Chapter 9: Cloak and Dagger

'Alagbor, the fairy called Ralo says that's Saria all right!' said Alagbor's young fairy companion.   
"Well it looks like we have a winner Talo, let's get her back to the tavern", said Alagbor dismounting his horse. The day dawned gray as Alagbor mounted Saria onto his horse. He hopped on behind her and rode into the bustling marketplace of Hyrule Castle Town. He rode down one of the side streets to a quiet little Inn in a small back-alley.   
  
"Where am I?" asked Saria into space. She was surprised to hear an answer.   
"You are exactly where you ought to be", answered a boy who was sitting next to her. He had dark hair, combed strait back coming down almost to his shoulders. He had light blue beautiful eyes, and a warming smile. Saria looked around. She was in a small sunlit room. It would seem small, though actually everything here was quite largely sized. Then she remembered, Hylians live here. And Hylians are big people. The room was simple. She was lying in a bed and next to her sitting in a wooden chair was the boy. Across the room from her was a small fireplace and a table with some chairs. On the right hand wall were two big windows. The wall on the left was bare except for a door.   
She was happy just then, just to know… that the boy next to her was Alagbor. He wore a dressy green tunic, black pants and an emerald cloak. He had a sword sheathed at his side; it looked somewhat the same as Duradar's only a little bigger. She suddenly felt cold at the heart and she shed a tear thinking of Duradar.   
"You've had quite an adventure. It is a grueling journey across the plains I know; always there is risk, as you tragically have learned. But you are safe and that is what is important", said Alagbor warmly.   
"Yes but…" Saria began. Suddenly someone kicked in the door to the room. Alagbor jumped up and drew his sword. Two scraggly looking men walked in. One with a small axe and the other with a dirk.   
"Hand over the girl you little scum!" Spat one of the men in a hoarse voice.   
"Back foul dogs! You have no business with this one!" cried Alagbor. One of the men charged at him. Alagbor leapt aside and the man tripped. Alagbor kicked him hard in the face and the man fell unconscious. The next one swung his axe at Alagbor who parried it with his sword in one hand, and with the other reached into the man's pocket, pulled out a knife and drove it into his gut.   
"Better luck next time mister", said Alagbor winking as the man fell to the ground.   
"You alright there?" He asked looking over to her. Saria's face was pale and shocked.   
"Old grudge?" Asked Saria as they walked down the hallway to the stairs.   
"No, you've got a price on your head. Someone wants that ring", replied Alagbor. He stopped suddenly. There was a noise in the next room. He slowly approached the door, which was partially open. He opened and drew his sword. He came out laughing a moment later.   
"Lle Kooshie," he snorted in elvish (the dog). A small dog ran out of the room and down the hallway.   
"I don't understand these Hylians. They raise these useless mutts for the pure pleasure of having it in your home", he said.   
"Aww, it is cute though", said Saria smiling.   
"But very stupid", he said as the dog ran headlong into the wall.   
They proceeded into the tavern. It was a large room with a great banquet table in the middle and many smaller tables along the sides of the room. Alagbor and Saria sat at one of the smaller tables with a loaf of bread and a bowl of fruit, though neither of them were very hungry.   
"So let's see this ring shall we?" Asked Alagbor. Saria held out her hand.   
"Hmmm, very interesting", said Alagbor observing the ring carefully.   
"Do you know what to do about it?" asked Saria.   
"Nope", he replied bluntly. "We have known of this problem long ahead of time and have sent for research to be made on the matter in Minas Tirith in Gondor. Conveniently enough those researchers will be reaching the elven haven of Tol Oster any day now, so we will go there to hold meeting on what is to be done", explained Alagbor.   
"Oh, more traveling to more strange places", groaned Saria. Putting her head down on the table.   
Suddenly there was a frightened shriek from upstairs. "Well it seems the maid has found that mess, we'd best get going", said Alagbor standing up.   
"Go where?" Asked Saria.   
"We have one more matter to see to before we leave", said Alagbor.   
They stepped out into the market square. Saria looked around at everyone going about his or her daily business.   
"Kokiri Elves are a rare sight in the mortal world" began Alagbor, "It, in a way, is sort of ironic because we only live in the mortal world. We are not peace loving, simple and angelic as we once were. We are lost, vengeful and..." He turned to Saria, "We are feared, we have but a minute military to our army of old, we could not hurt anyone.."   
"Duradar told me about your army. Only the best of your people survived that war", Saria said.   
Alagbor sighed, "I wish that were so. Yet that is not the point, we are feared because we do not seem to belong here. We are a strange people, rarely seen smiling…"   
They walked into a back alley and through a small door into an old shop.   
Inside Saria beheld, more Kokiri! They were in a small room with some small tables and chairs scattered about. There was one small window looking out into the back alley, which offered a little light into the rundown old shop. There were three Kokiri and a Hylian in the room as well.   
"Saria meet Hallimacil, Nilalkar, his younger brother Lossenisel and Galandrim", said Alagbor pointing to each of the people in the room. They all nodded or gave a friendly hello. Hallimacil was a blonde headed green eyed boy, dressed much like Duradar, he looked like him to, though taller. To tell you the truth, he was a big Kokiri. He looked much more mature than the rest, but he certainly was a Kokiri for later on Saria would learn that he was 1500 years old, which made him the youngest Kokiri of any Saria had met outside of her forest. Nilalkar had long dark hair and blue eyes. He had a very dashing, devious look to him. His brother Lossenisel was shorter and had shorter hair and brown eyes but had the same facial expressions as Nilalkar. Galandrim was a Hylian. He was handsome and noble looking and big, about six feet tall. And though he wore an old worn cloak he wore many embroideries that made him look very important on his tunic. He had hazel eyes, curly long brown hair and a weathered looking face. He looked to be in thirties, his older looks surprised Saria for though she had pictures in her head of what elderly people looked like she had only been in the presence of Kokiri elves that looked ageless.  
"Nice to meet you all, umm… pardon my asking, but what exactly are we doing?" asked Saria. Hallimacil stepped forward.   
"Well, basically are going to assassinate a noble. For a while Galandrim has been monitoring a certain Gerudo ambassador who shows a bit of an evil side. His name is Ganondorf. Galandrim has a summary on him", explained Hallimacil.   
"Dragmire Ganondorf always has been in strong support of forming diplomacy with the Hylians. But he is a very greedy man. What could he want from us that his people couldn't get? Respectfully the Gerudos are the most economically rich people in Hyrule. I consulted with Princess Zelda with this. She had already figured out what he wanted. And it does sound like it could happen if something was not done. He is after the triforce, and he must be stopped at all costs. None of the other nobles believed me at first and they thought the king's top knight had cracked", Galandrim finished and he looked toward Lossenisel.   
"He also seems to be working for Aganhim, a servant of his and he seems to be his main source in the Mortal world", he said.   
"And if he gains more power from the triforce…" Pondered Alagbor.   
"I talked to Zelda this morning. She has sent a boy named Link to secure the sacred realm…" Lossenisel started. Saria's ears suddenly perked up.   
"Link? You know him? Where is he?"   
"He could be anywhere in Hyrule right now, go ahead Loss", said Alagbor. "Ganondorf is at the castle right now trying to negotiate some new trade contracts. We must sneak in unnoticed and compromise him before he returns to his desert home in Western Hyrule. The King has ordered to let no "impish people with big glowing flies flying around their head into the castle" for fear of Ganon's safety. So avoid being noticed at all costs", explained Nilalkar.   
"Then how to we get in?" asked Saria in exasperation.   
"Leave that to me", said Nilalkar with a wink.   
  
"Hey where you goin' with that cart little girl?" asked the guard. Malon stopped the cart in front of the drawbridge at Hyrule Castle.   
"S'ry sir, I'm just delivering some Lon Lon milk from away across the plains sir", said Malon with an adoring smile.   
"Oh Malon! My you've grown I didn't recognize you at first. Usual delivery today? Just take it right to the storage cellar", said the guard. Malon nodded.   
'Ouch, Nil! You just kicked me watch it!'   
'Shhh, they'll hear us!'   
"Ha, you got somebody in there Malon?" Asked one of the guards giving Malon a narrow look.   
"Yah, ummm, my daddy fell asleep again, but please don't wake him sir, he's always in a bad mood when you wake abruptly", pleaded Malon. And who could have resisted such an innocent look.   
"Alright, go ahead, quickly now," said the guard with a smile.   
"Alright guys, we're here", said Malon lifting the canvas covering off the wooden cart. They were in a small basement room full of crates and jars and cobwebs.   
"Alright let's get moving", said Alagbor. He said and the rest of the group began to follow.   
"Thanks for the lift Malon", said Nilalkar giving her a big sack of rupees. They proceeded into a small corridor.   
"Okay, we'd better split up, Hallimacil come with me, we will search around the main level", said Alagbor. Hallimacil nodded.   
"Lossenisel, go with me, we'll take the upper castle", said Galandrim.   
"Saria you should come with me, we'll look around in the courtyards", said Nilalkar.   
"Right, make sure you hide your fairies", Saria said.   
Saria and Nilalkar snuck up through the basement and into the courtyard area of the castle. From there they snuck through sunlit halls looking out into beautiful gardens. Nilalkar had described Ganon's appearance to Saria and they kept their eyes open for any ugly green men with black armor and big noses or any Gerudos in the place that might know where he is. The area was pretty much absent of any people save a few sleepy patrolling guards. Overall they were in a beautiful part of the castle that seemed to be the last place where you would find a power-obsessing tough evil noble.   
At one point a man approached the two with a slight frown on his face. Nilalkar decked and pinned him on the ground thinking he would throw them out of the castle. He and Saria were very bewildered that when he pleaded that he was only going to ask where the King's thrown room was.   
"What do we do with him now? He'll get the guards for sure if we let him go now", said Nilalkar.   
Saria shrugged. "Lock him in the closet, tie him up", she responded. The man looked them with a worried expression, he was unable to call out for Saria her hand over his mouth and Nilalkar threatened him with a knife to his throat.   
"Good work now let's proceed", Nilalkar said after they had locked the man in an old shed in one of the courtyards.   
  
Hallimacil and Alagbor had the very difficult job of sneaking through the busy main level of the castle, it's halls crowded with people. They found some old cloaks and were able to move casually through the crowded places of the great castle. As they rounded a corner into a great hall they heard guards yelling.   
"MAKE WAY FOR THE SOLDIERS, MAKE WAY!!!" They yelled. The two Kokiri were suddenly aware of about a dozen soldiers moving through a nearby crowd, their yells echoing through the hall with it's great cathedral ceiling.   
"Captain! What is going on here?" asked Alagbor in his disguise.   
"Wha- oh nothing get lost kid it's none of your business", said the leader of the soldiers. As much as Kokiri hate being called 'kids' Alagbor kept his temper keeping his disguise in mind.   
"It is my business because my father is a soldier in this castle and..." said Alagbor.   
"Oh, okay, well that strange Gerudo noble has really gone over the edge. He's after the Royal Family… he was always bad news. He's up on the next floor by the old throne room right now. The one the king uses for council meetings not the one by the courtyards", he said noticing the confused look on Alagbor's face as he looked back towards courtyards. "I suggest you stay down here", explained the captain. He then marched off with his soldiers toward the grand staircase.   
"Well looks like we found our missing bad guy", said Hallimacil cracking a smile. Just then Saria and Nilalkar came up behind them. Alagbor turned:   
"What took you so long?" He asked. Nilalkar smiled.   
"We found some kindly friends", he said. Saria looked over her shoulder.   
"They're still following us", she said pulling out her bow.   
"Save your arrows Saria, Ganondorf's going on a rampage upstairs", said Alagbor. They then turned and ran for one of the smaller stairs as a few guards chased after them.   
They raced up the stairs and upon reaching the top drew their weapons. They proceeded down the hallway and ran into Galandrim and Lossenisel.   
"Ganon has his creature Moblins all over the place here", said Lossenisel. His sword as well as Galandrim's was already stained with Moblin blood. Suddenly there were yells from behind the six companions. Five soldiers came charging down the hallway at them with spears lowered for battle. Saria drew an arrow and fired. One of the soldiers fell dead with an arrow in his chest.   
"Good shot!" Cried Galandrim, "Now let's get out of here!" They began running down the hallway. Hallimacil pulled out his own bow and the two of them shot all the soldiers before they could make it halfway down the hallway. They had to fight through many Moblins to reach the King's old throne room. Fortunately, like the orc, Moblins are extremely weak and stupid so the companions were able to easily fight through them. Modern Moblins were about the size of normal Hylian and would seem a cross between a bear, wolf and pig; they stood upright with very good posture. The Kokiri and Galandrim reached the door to the throne room to hear a shriek from inside. 'They got the queen!' yelled a voice. They heard other shouts of anger and pain in the room.   
'We're to late!' cried Ralo. 'Not if I can help it' whispered Saria to her despairing fairy. She readied an arrow and entered the room. There was Ganon. It looked she was just in time for he looked ready to drop a finishing blow on Zelda. The king was rushing toward her innocent daughter in terror. Prince Xavier was trying to fight off some Moblins but looked hurt. There were some soldiers too but the lot of them looked pretty pathetic as they were backed right to the throne alter. There were bodies of fallen soldiers scattered about the room, among them the Queen of Hyrule, slain to the ruthless greed of Ganondorf. Saria looked up. Hanging above the ceiling was a great chandelier. She carefully aimed at the rope suspending the great chandelier and fired. Ganondorf prepared to deliver his blow at Zelda. He stopped dead as the chandelier came crashing down on top of his finest Moblins.   
Ganon turned as the Kokiri and Galandrim entered the room. He charged at them and broke through running out the doorway and down the corridor. Galandrim and Hallimacil chased after him.   
"Wait! Wait!" Yelled Nilalkar. He gave up trying to call them back and the four of them approached the royal family. They were teary eyed and frightened at the loss of their queen. But they needed to make haste for they could hear more Moblins coming.   
"Are you alright?" Asked Saria helping Zelda up. Alagbor and Lossenisel helped Prince Xavier and the wounded. The king fiddled with something on his throne and suddenly a secret door opened behind it.   
"Quickly let's get of here!" He yelled. He was slightly overweight with a full but not long gray beard. He looked older but strong and in good shape; he had a very large build towering and wide, over six feet tall.   
"Quick, get going!" urged Saria to Zelda. She and her brother hurried after the King followed by the Hylian soldiers. Nilalkar and Saria brought up the rear threatening the Moblins with their bows and arrows. They arrived downstairs to find that the castle had been evacuated, and was empty. A soldier approached the King and saluted.   
"Sir, we have evacuated the castle, but Ganondorf is still somewhere inside, we have taken… casualties. Scouts have returned reporting a large host of Gerudos, Moblins and orcs approaching the city from the southwest", he said. Impa, Zelda's aid entered the hall.   
"Bless the goddesses, you're all right child!" She exclaimed giving Zelda a hug. Alagbor approached.   
"You had best get her away from the city Impa, she has already had a narrow encounter with death today and Ganon is still looming in here somewhere", he explained.   
"Hmm, I'll get her right to the stables", she said as if in deep thought. They rushed off to the stables. Alagbor turned to the king.   
"How do you intend to face this enemy host sire?" He asked. The king thought for a moment.   
"We must leave as soon as possible, we haven't much of an army and we have already taken many casualties. Soldier…. Begin the evacuation, put all soldiers on high alert", he said with a sigh of grief.   
"Alagbor, did it ever occur to you that this force could not only have been conjured by Ganondorf?", he asked. Alagbor thought for a moment.   
"What do you mean sire?", asked Alagbor, frowning with thought. The king sighed.   
"I mean… do you think it is already to late to stop Aganhim? Do you think he has already escaped his seal?" Alagbor did not look surprised.   
"No", he said firmly. He called Saria over. She held out her hand.   
"The ring…" Gasped the King in amazement. Alagbor mumbled a spell in elvish, the same one Duradar had spoke when he first found the ring. A tear ran down Saria's cheek as she remembered Duradar's valiant death on the plains. The magical writing on the ring appeared again.   
"You see my lord, the legend tells that if Aganhim escapes, this key would change its purpose, it would show different writings, if he escaped this ring would be the tool to destroy him, not lock him away for eternity", Alagbor explained. The markings still said the same thing as before, meaning he had not escaped.   
Suddenly they heard footsteps. At the same time everyone in that hall drew their weapons, fortunately it was just a guard. Alagbor breathed a sigh of relief.   
"We'd better get out of here", he said. The group made their way out of the castle, four Kokiri, the King of Hyrule, Prince Xavier and a handful of soldiers. It was dark now and it had started raining. A soldier on horseback approached.   
"Sir, Impa and Zelda have fled the city on horseback but Ganondorf was right behind them. Ganon seemed distracted at the gates though which probably assured your daughters safety. They are making for the elven haven…. Sir…. Where is the queen?"   
"Alas! For she has fallen to the evil creatures!" Wailed the king sorrowfully. The guard bowed his head. They mounted horses and rode swiftly down to the marketplace where all available forces had gathered. The rain was pouring and the wind blowing. People were in the streets making ready for the evacuation.   
"Alagbor, you have led a defense to a successful attack against this city in the past. May I request that you continue your service now in our darkest hour?" Asked the King.   
"I will", he said quietly, "Get out of the city. Go with your people to Kakariko, I will meet you there in the morning", he continued. The king nodded and with his son and personal bodyguards rode out of the city.

Chapter 10: Battle of the Hylian City

Alagbor approached the commander of the soldiers.   
"Commander! We got to get the civilians out of here now! Begin the evacuation now, King's orders!" Ordered Alagbor. The commander nodded and soon the people began moving out of the town. Saria and her companions stood outside the gate of the town looking to the west for any approaching enemies. Behind them the town's people were moving swiftly from the town.   
"Alagbor! I can't see a thing through this rain!" Said Lossenisel.   
"Hang in there, we just need a little more time, let's hope our foes are being slowed by this rain as we are", said Alagbor scanning the horizon. Suddenly in unison, the four of them cried out in surprise. "Over there, upon the western horizon!"   
"Move faster, get as many soldiers as you can muster over here!" Yelled Alagbor.   
Now it was time for Alagbor's plan to be put into action. The four Kokiri and about fifty soldiers fell back into Castle Town just as the last villagers faded beyond sight into the pouring rain. They closed and reinforced the gate and got up onto the walls. They rained arrows, bombs and tar onto the legions of foul creatures below. Everything was going as planned, the enemy thought the town's population was still inside the gates. But really the town had already been evacuated. For half the night they held off the host for nearly four hours. Alagbor ordered that they distract them long enough so that the host could not catch up with the refugees fleeing to Kakariko village. When this was done they would proceed to Kakariko through a secret gate behind the Temple of Time. They would then move through the hilly terrain toward Kakariko where they would receive orders from the King. In the meantime they just needed to give more time to the villagers.   
Amidst the battle Saria, who had been up on the wall firing down at the orcs and Moblins, noticed large armored beings moving toward the gate. She at first tried firing arrows at them but it was no use, their armor was too strong. She approached Alagbor:   
"Alagbor, what are those?" She asked pointing down at the large armored creatures. Alagbor's eyes suddenly widened with fear.   
"Iron Knuckles, PULL BACK, WE'RE OUT OF HERE!!!!" He yelled. Hearing the order the soldiers began moving off the wall toward the Temple of Time. They approached the gate. It was closed and locked.   
"Alright, open it up and let's go!" Yelled Alagbor. Saria and Lossenisel were the last ones off the wall and now rushed over yelling, "They've broken through! Let's get outa' here!"   
"The soldiers struggled with the gate. 'It won't budge, it's jammed!' They could hear the distant screams of orcs and Moblins. The soldiers began to disperse, running around all across the town. Lossenisel and Nilalkar went chasing after some soldiers. Saria and Alagbor stayed at the gate trying to get it open. Alagbor fiddled with the lock. The gate itself was only wide enough to squeeze about two men through at a time. Saria ran about putting out all the torches so they would not be noticed.   
"We'll need to bomb it", said Alagbor standing up. Saria was facing away from him scanning the area, her bow ready.   
"There's a bazaar around the corner we can sneak in the back way and find something. They made their way down quietly to the small shop and snuck in the back door.   
"I can't see a thing in here!" complained Saria. Alagbor lit a torch from outside and entered. He looked around and found a crate. Saria took the torch as Alagbor lifted the lid off it.   
"These should do", he said pulling out a small bag of Goron stock bombs. They returned to the gate and set the bombs.   
"Okay, get back and hide this will attract attention. They lit the fuse and bolted off toward a stable. The bombs exploded blowing the gate open.   
"Now what do we do?" Asked Saria. Alagbor looked at the horses. Then out the door as a group of orcs ran by the stable.   
A troop of Moblins marched by the bazaar. They stopped and turned around hearing the galloping of hooves. Suddenly Saria and Alagbor charged at them on horse, with many other horses without riders behind them. Saria fired arrows from atop her horse and Alagbor wielded a long sword. The two of them charged through the streets Hyrule Castle town regrouping the soldiers on horseback. With each minute the stampede of riders grew larger as more and more soldiers mounted. The group split up moving through the chaotic place; with each passing moment the enemy creatures moved further and further into the once bustling city, burning it as they went. An eerie light was shining upon the town. The mingling of fire, smoke and storm clouds. And the rain, which still poured down upon the chaotic scene. Nearly all the resistance was on horseback now, fighting when they should be retreating. The Kokiri had altogether stopped fighting and now rode sorrowfully through the city, now completely in flames; Hyrule Castle overtaken flying Ganondorf's flag. Finally they snuck out of the gate behind the Temple of Time, abandoning the small city to the enemy.   
  
They were now in a race against time to get to Kakariko Village. They needed to make haste for they knew that the enemy host had broken in half at Hyrule Castle Town, half captured the Castle, and the rest went after the refugees once the it was taken. On Horseback moving at great speeds, Alagbor knew they could make it in a few hours though the horses would be too weary for battle when they arrived. He was also aware that his forces had taken great casualties during the battle. Of the fifty he had at the beginning, only thirty-five had survived the fighting not including his companions.   
During the fighting he had noticed surprising bravery and combat talents from Saria. He turned toward now as the group had slowed their pace.   
"You fought bravely Saria, I am very surprised. Though the memories of my first fight are lost to time, I know that young Hallimacil was not nearly so bold as you in his early days", he said in a surprised tone.   
"It's strange, I know any normal person would be in terror in such a situation, though I feel as if I must contribute to the battle, and that I am better off using my talents with a bow, for it will likely save many lives as well as my own before this adventure is over…. I think my bravery may be a result of the ring's power", she said looking down at the gold band on her finger. Alagbor looked at her closely, as if looking into her mind.   
"I doubt it. You seem to just possess a Kokiri's adventurous instincts. Bravery is one of those instincts, and you have a natural skill with virtually any weapon put into your hands, you have keen senses and a quick mind, but you are unusually bold and daring, in a way sort of reckless as well", he said thoughtfully. Saria grinned and nodded with agreement. It was in an elf's nature to be proud of their personality and to keep themselves in utmost esteem.   
She rode on ahead of Alagbor who slowed allowing Nilalkar to catch up to him.   
He spoke, "Alagbor, we Kokiri are natural warriors, we are bold too, particularly the girls… but she…. She is unnaturally skillful"   
Alagbor nodded, "Nil, did you pick up on that symbol sewn on the collar of her shirt?" He asked pointing to his neck.   
"No, I did not see", he responded absent-mindedly.   
Alagbor said, "She bears the mark of the emerald"   
Nilalkar raised an eyebrow, "She is a descendant then… of the Syla Dranium", he said, looking ahead at her.   
"Most of them are accounted for, the same line is still in place for each position of the clergy… well except for the Sage himself", said Nilalkar thinking deeply.   
Alagbor looked at him with a frown, "Him?", he said puzzled, "You don't understand do you? Saria is the descendant of the sage, heir to the head of the Syla Dranium", he explained. Nilalkar looked surprised and startled. "She is more powerful than she knows, soon she will know her power"

Chapter 11: The Battle of Kakariko

A few hours later the force came upon Kakariko Village and a suspenseful place it was. The riders rode in and looked about the place. Alagbor dismounted his horse and approached the commander. Lossenisel, Nilalkar and Saria followed. Out of the corner of her eye Saria noticed Galandrim and Hallimacil readying for combat with some other soldiers. Rain poured down in sheets and soldiers rushed about everywhere.   
"Commander! Where is the king?!" Yelled Alagbor to a tall man suited with armor that was ordering some troops around.   
"There you are Alagbor, I was beginning to think your resistance had failed back at the city. The King is up yonder on the hill," he said pointing up towards a large mansion in the upper part of the village. Alagbor nodded and murmured: "The resistance did fail" as he turned away. It would be a while before commander Henix received any word of this. The four Kokiri proceeded up through the village to where the king was watching over the situation. He sat with what was left of the royal family. Himself, Rudinious Oden Hyrule, his son Xavier and the princess Zelda. His younger son was dead as was his wife and brother. They sat under a tarp; he and Xavier were deep in a debate with some military advisors though he had left the conversation, his mind bent on matters that were elusive… though at the same time the evils on his mind were helping to destroy Hyrule.   
He suddenly came out of thought noticing an orb out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see that it was forest fairy. Alagbor and a few other Kokiri approached. He rose to his feet and Xavier and the advisors looked over at him. He had deep-set dark eyes and a white beard; he wore a red robe and bore a gold crown upon his head.   
"Alagbor, it fills my heavy heart to see you still breathing air, and relatively unscathed I see you are as well", He said in a deep mellow voice. Alagbor nodded.   
"What's the situation sir?" Asked Alagbor.   
"Look for yourself", said the weary king nodding down toward the main entrance to the village. "We have set up a strong barricade but it seems as if the Moblins have a ram on the other side. It won't stand long. And with orcs backing them up… a rough battle is sure to ensue…", said Oden looking down.   
"My lord something is not right here", said Lossenisel speaking up.   
"Since when can a Gerudo lord spawn orcs, orcs that bear a symbol long forgotten? Yes my lord, you wish not to see it, I detest it equally but it is indeed the symbol of Aganhim, the Mortehta", he spoke the word, the elvish phrase rolled of his tongue like a slithering snake, for it was considered a shun to say such a word. For it was also the name of Aganhim's organization.   
At first the king was shocked but he soon gathered his wits about him.   
"If these orcs were Aganhim's, then he would have to have…escaped", the word escaped was whispered out of his mouth as he sat down looking more stressed and confused as ever. He rested his elbow on the arm of his throne and rested his face in his hand. He sighed deeply and looked to be in deep thought. Now Prince Xavier spoke up.   
"Well we do have the most powerful weapon against him, I remember the story clearly: Aganhim put his life-force into the ring, and if the ring falls into the hands of an enemy of Aganhim…The dark lord is at their mercy", he explained with a smug look upon his face.   
"That is true but we still know not of how to destroy this ring", said Alagbor. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise down by the gate. The barricade was growing very weak. The king looked at Alagbor and spoke quickly:   
"Alagbor my soldiers will need all the help they can get down there, we will hold council to discuss the fate of the ring at the elven haven of Tol Ostar, stay off of the Plains they are being over-run by our foes, go now and may Din bless her fire of power upon you all!" He said and the four Kokiri rushed with Prince Xavier from the tall stone wall next to the windmill and proceeded through the town to the gate.   
  
Saria readied her bow and loosened her two long daggers in their sheathes. Next to her Nilalkar drew his sword and picked up a sturdy shield, a bit big for him but it would do. Galandrim was wearing think Leather armor and a shirt of mail, he too drew his sword. Alagbor and Lossenisel bore sturdy and beautiful polished broad swords, their fairies now hid in their pockets. Hallimacil looked truly lethal. He wore a long emerald tunic, a strange tunic that was thick and came down to his black polished boots. He wore a chest plate of golden armor and wore a gold helm, as well as black gauntlets. He wore an emerald cape and bore a curved scimitar. On his back he sported a bow and quiver of arrows.   
There were about one hundred fifty soldiers in all, though this was mostly consisted of the King's private guard. Hyrule actually had a sizeable army somewhere in the great country. Another loud crash weakened the already flimsy barricade even further. Saria readied her bow and took careful aim at the narrow gate. A few other Hylians did likewise. 'BANG! BANG!' Alagbor tightened the grip on his sword. 'BANG!' Nilalkar's fairy cowered behind his master. 'BANG!' Xavier brushed his long dark hair out of face, and adjusted his chest plate to a more comfortable position.   
With one final blow the barricade finally came down and enemies began to pour into the overwhelmed village. Saria released an arrow at a nearby Moblin. It struck the stupefied creature in the head and it fell to the ground dead. Alagbor and Lossenisel charged forward and began slicing through the enemies as if they were running through a thick forest. With immense speed they spun, rolled, ducked, dodged, and leapt through the enemy lines furiously cutting, stabbing and slicing with their swords as they went. The Hylian soldiers charged forward and collided with the orcs and Moblins. Galandrim and Xavier and Hallimacil went with them. Nilalkar and Saria stayed at the edge of the battle, Saria drawing one arrow after the other covering Nilalkar. He fought off his enemies with a sword and kept them away from Saria, knowing that she wasn't trained very well with her daggers yet.   
Saria, amidst the madness, looked around her. More enemies poured in endlessly through the breached gate. It suddenly dawned on her that she had two choices: to continue fighting here until she is eventually killed and Aganhim's ring be turned back over to him, or to flee the battle and proceed to Tol Ostar, where they could take actions to save the Hyrule and the world. She drew another arrow and shot another orc, her twenty-seventh kill. She then called to Nilalkar:   
"Nil! Let's get out of here!" Nilalkar turned and nodded, then called in elvish to Alagbor and Lossenisel:   
"Rima ten'ta! Alagbor! Lyeuva Kela!" He called. The two of them rushed out of a mass of orcs towards he and Saria.   
"We need to get out of here before we get killed!" Cried Saria trying to amplify her voice over the ambience around her.   
"How do we get out? The passage to Death Mountain is likely being watched", said Lossenisel.   
"We have to get to the king!" Called Alagbor standing up. The four of them rushed up the stairs near the Death Mountain gate. They rushed over to a building on their right and kicked the door open they dashed through and ran out the back door and found themselves in a small yard tucked behind houses. They climbed up a small ladder that stood near a tall fence; through the fence one could see the windmill. When they got up the ladder they found themselves standing next to the windmill. They ran over to where the King sat on his throne. For the first time, Saria noticed the rain had stopped falling.   
"My lord, we need to get out of here, our fate is not in this battle, losing the ring is a risk we cannot afford", said Alagbor. The king nodded.   
"I understand that, though it looks that we shall soon find victory", said the king looking over the battle.   
"We need a safe passage out of the village", said Alagbor. Impa spoke up.   
"There is an old tunnel under the Windmill, a sort of eerie place, lots of strange gears and machinery. It will eventually lead you above the small cliffs at the graveyard, from there you can cross a rugged pass along Death Mountain", she explained as if she had it memorized.   
"Thank you Impa, we shall see you in Tol Ostar", Said Alagbor, he bowed and turned toward his companions.   
"Alag, where exactly is Tol Ostar", Asked Saria.   
"Its in the Lost Woods", he said casually. Saria looked very surprised to hear this.   
The four of them dropped down onto a walkway in front of the windmill. They opened the door leading into the windmill and stepped inside.   
  
The windmill had a very damp, musty smell and a strange music played throughout the place. In the middle of the room was a rotating platform powered by the wind. There was nobody there though a wind powered music box played in the far corner of the room. The place was probably abandoned when the village was evacuated. For the first time Saria wondered where the people had evacuated to. There was a door in the far corner of the room. They walked over and proceeded through. They found themselves in a room full of massive gears. The wound their way through gaping at the size of the place and the massive machinery. It seemed to stretch outward and downward forever. A strange light filled the room as they went along, pale like moonlight. Alagbor led the way with Lossenisel and Nilalkar following behind, Saria last, looking around in awe at the great dungeon. At last they came to a doorway with some stone stairs going upward. They climbed the stairs to find themselves standing above the graveyard. In the distance they could hear clashing metal and shouting from the battle. All was still in the graveyard as the four unsuspecting Kokiri climbed down the small cliff.   
"There's the way out over there", said Nilalkar pointing over to a break in the cliff at the far corner of the cemetery. They began to walk over to it but as they got to the center of the graveyard a strange mist began to rise out of the ground in front of them. Alagbor stopped and watched it. It began to rise all around them. Then four lanterns with burning purple fire in them popped out of the ground and hovered in the mist. The four Kokiri drew their weapons and formed a circle around each other. Around the lanterns the mist began to form into terrifying ghostly figures. Completely white with glowing dark eyes; covered with torn, ragged shrouds.   
"Poes…stay close!" ordered Alagbor. They began to close in the four companions; Saria directed an arrow at one of the Poes, it struck it dead on and the foul spirit vanished. The four Kokiri then hurriedly ran through gap in the ghosts' encirclement and quickly sped out of the graveyard through the secret exit and out into the wilderness.   
They climbed up to a precipice overlooking Kakariko village where they could see the wreckage of the ongoing battle. As they looked over the high cliff Alagbor spoke:   
"War is upon Hyrule. Soon it shall spread all over Middle-Earth. But our place is not here in this battle, our role here is to destroy this ring. That is our duty, our fate. Saria…" he looked over at the innocent green-haired girl; she stared back.   
"You… are bound to this ring, we are bound to you. We will always, by our word, be at your side", said Alagbor gravely. Saria nodded and smiled but said nothing.   
"It is time to defeat this evil once and for all, let us make haste", he said with a grin. At that they all sped off into the wilderness, the four Kokiri, with a lust for adventure, who knows what will await them in the times ahead….

Chapter 12: Companions in the Wild

Our heroes have escaped the battle of Kakariko. They have found themselves in a wilderness, traveled by few. A rugged, hilly region in the shadow of Death Mountain. They're destination is the elven haven of Tol Ostar in the Northern-most region of the Lost Woods. They have set camp for the afternoon, as they had not rested since the previous evening and they had set out before dawn that morning.   
Lossenisel had lit his pipe by the fire and sat gossiping in elvish to his fairy. Nilalkar was training Saria to properly use her long daggers over across the small clearing, which had a light half melted sprinkling of snow, mixed with some scrubby underbrush and large rocks. Surrounding the clearing were woods on every side. Alagbor was sitting in a tree playing a strange tune on his wooden ocarina. He stopped suddenly, lowered the instrument from his lips, looked around then sighed. He jumped down from the tree and approached Lossenisel who was contently blabbing away at his blue colored fairy, which seemed to be paying absolutely no attention to his masters rambling. Lossenisel stopped talking and his eyes followed Alagbor as he approached.   
"Mani naa ta?" (What's wrong?) Questioned Lossenisel. Alagbor looked around his eyes darting around the woodline.   
"Naa nuene nas", (something is out there) replied Alagbor.   
"Are you sure? Did you see anything?" Asked Lossenisel looking worried.   
"I keep getting this strange feeling like we are being watched", said Alagbor his hand on the hilt of his sword. They suddenly heard a noise off in the woods behind them. Lossenisel jumped up and they both drew their swords. Saria and Nilalkar looked over and immediately heard the piercing screeching of orcs cries. Nilalkar reached for his bow and Saria strapped on her quiver. Suddenly a few orcs stepped into the clearing. Alagbor began to charge but two arrows flew over his head and two the two orcs dropped dead in front of him.   
"Alagbor! Help!" Yelled Lossenisel; five orcs had just charged at him. Alagbor rushed over and with a fury of attacks the two of them dispatched the attackers.   
"They were scouts…" Said Nilalkar lowering his bow.   
"I'm sure at least one of them got away", Alagbor retorted.   
"But that means they'll be back! With lots more orcs!" Cried Saria in protest. Alagbor sheathed his sword and ran past Saria and Nilalkar.   
"Exactly, we must make haste, we have a better chance of loosing them in the river country, at Zoras' river. The other followed looking back behind them at times.   
  
For two days they rushed through that land until finally they came to look down upon the Zora river region.  
As darkness began to fall on the second day they looked down at the river winding its way through the mountains like a snake slithering through a meadow of grass. They trekked down through a small woodland on the slope of the hill they had stood upon. They reached the riverbed and set up camp for the night. Alagbor and Nilalkar started a fire and Lossenisel walked over to the river and looked around. He looked a little troubled. Saria approached him, as he looked out upstream.   
"Is something wrong Loss?" She asked softly. He turned his head and looked at her; then sighed.   
"No, its just…something about this place…it reminds me of…" he stuttered, lost in thought. He stopped and looked out at the river, it was small, not more than twenty or thirty feet across; it shone in the moonlight like a stampede of millions of diamonds sparkling, beautiful.   
"It reminds you of what?" She asked, her curiosity overtaking her. He suddenly came to and looked at her.   
"Nothing…it's nothing, when we head up-river tomorrow you'll see the place for yourself. Its just so…peaceful, eerie; surreal almost", he said slowly drifting into deep thought again. Saria looked at him with a confused expression as he turned once again to the river. Saria picked up some sticks and firewood from around her and returned to the camp where Nilalkar and Alagbor were talking quietly.   
As she approached them they looked up at her:   
"There's something wrong with Lossenisel, he seems sort of depressed", she said putting down the firewood. Nilalkar chuckled under his breath.   
"That's about as serious and grave as you ever see him", he said looking over at him. Alagbor looked up from polishing his sword.   
"This place reminds him of his old home, back in the golden realm. It was a beautiful place; tranquil and welcoming, right along a small river like this one. Unlike you Nil he seems to miss it", explained Alagbor.   
"What happened to it?" Asked Saria sitting down.   
"It was destroyed in the war, just like everything else. There is nothing but a great wilderness left in the Golden Realm", said Nilalkar feeding the wood into the fire. Lossenisel turned and walked toward them. He sat down and looked at the fire quietly in deep thought.   
"Is everything alright brother?" Asked Nilalkar. Lossenisel turned to his older brother and nodded; he still looked very troubled. There was an uneasy silence then where nobody dared to speak. Alagbor looked around at his companions and then broke the silence:   
"Well, I doubt those orcs will pursue us to the river here, there is something here that they don't seem to like, I've noticed it over the years. Tomorrow we head upstream to the river crossing and proceed to the Lost Woods", he said firmly standing up. Nobody said anything or even looked up. Alagbor sighed.   
"Are you all just thoughtful now or do you care nothing for what I say? Cheer up a bit, this adventure is drawing to a close and we're all still alive are we not?" complained Alagbor looking at his dull, gloomy company. Lossenisel suddenly stood up; he scanned the woods at Alagbor's back. Alagbor turned and looked into the depths of the woodland. 'Oh no' he murmured.   
"What is it?" Asked Saria standing up.   
'Orcs', whispered Lossenisel.   
"Put out the fire, and take cover", said Alagbor quietly still looking into the woods near the hill they had come down from at dusk.   
Nilalkar moved quickly, he put out the fire and cooled the ashes with water; then covered the ashes with leaves to give the site an aged look. The other three Kokiri picked up their equipment and retreated from the site to hide. Alagbor and Saria climbed into a tree and looked down at the campsite. A party of orcs suddenly rushed into their view. They looked around for a bit puzzled. Then one of them spoke in a high-pitched squeaky voice:   
"Look here, they came by this way", it said pointing at the campfire. A few of them shrieked and squealed with delight that they tracked their enemies this far.   
"Aaagh, you stupid minion, anyone can see this fire is at least five days old. They must have gone to the plains. C'mon! We're headin' south down the river!" He called to his troop and the orcs began hurrying south along the riverbed in the opposite direction in which our heroes would be moving. Alagbor sighed and looked at Saria who looked back at him; her heart was beating quickly.   
"That was close", she said. Alagbor nodded.   
  
The next morning they started moving at dawn along the river. A mist was settled in the valley. As they moved north the land became more rugged and there was a noticeable upward slope in the land. And now as they came closer to the crossing Saria noticed some old stone ruins scattered about. Some pillars, a small arch here and there, walls that had fallen into disrepair. They moved quickly now, for they were getting near to the crossing and it was in their greatest interest to reach Tol Ostar by the day's end. The place did, indeed, possess a very eerie beauty to it. The four Kokiri hurried along as they marveled at their surroundings.   
They finally came upon a point where the river narrowed significantly. Here the path crossed the river many times as it wound around at the base of two steep hills. Saria could suddenly hear the rushing sound of a waterfall. They rounded a bend to find a spectacular sight. A great waterfall poured over a cliff into a large pool at the base of the falls. Many bridges wound up around the front of the waterfall though they were overgrown with grass and vines which made them look like paths of land stretching up and about the cliff enclosed area.   
"Look, there's the path that leads to the Lost Woods", said Alagbor pointing to a break in the cliff where one could climb up to the top. They climbed up the cliff and walked through some woods that came out looking down a steep slope into the Lost Woods. Mountains on the east side, the plains on the west surrounded the woods and some rolling hills to the south though the vastness of the forests made it hard to see so far.   
"The final stretch of the journey is laid before us. What could possibly get in our way?" Said Saria looking down into the woods where she had lived all her life. Alagbor stood next to her. He looked puzzled and unsettled.   
"Yes…the last stretch, what are we waiting for?" They started down the hill into the wood.

Chapter 13: Return to the Lost Forest

They entered the Lost Woods and found themselves thwarted by a labyrinth of paths. It was warm, but not too warm, just perfect and comfortable. It was so soothing and beautiful there, just as Saria remembered her home to be.   
One could not cut directly through the woods for they were so thick that one could barely see a few feet into them and there were literally walls of trees in most places. They wound their way through for a while but it was no use.   
"I have long forgotten the road to Tol Ostar, I have no idea where we have stumbled our way into now", grumbled Alagbor irritated. Saria looked around looking very confused.   
"I thought I knew every part of the Lost Woods… but I've never been here", she said as they proceeded aimlessly through the maze of paths.   
"These woods are vaster than you know, the stretch far", said Nilalkar looking around. Lossenisel had gotten bored and now began to sing:   
By sea and stars!   
Herald and steward!   
Hark now for the calling of the city great!   
Doom is nigh; evil draws near;   
Plead to the gods, plead to the Valar!   
Fair winds to the soldiers that march on Nahourd   
For then twas our darkest hour   
Nilalkar laughed: "Come brother, even in a time like this could you not sing of a lighter subject?" Lossenisel stopped in mid-verse and looked at his older brother.   
"It was on my mind Nil, It was pressed in my head", he protested.   
"Ha! The song of the doom of our empire, if I'm correct it was I who saved your life during the battle you sing of", retorted Nilalkar. Saria listened intently to this.   
"Come brother, what of that time when you were attacked by an angry pack of wolves. Wasn't it I who saved you there. Nilalkar paused suddenly. The other three turned and looked at him; his ears perked up. They suddenly heard the screeching of orcs in the distance.   
"My stars, not again!" Cried out Lossenisel.   
"Run!" Yelled Alagbor.   
And run they did. They flew full speed through the woods but the enemy was quickly gaining on them. The came out of the maze and the trees became more spread apart in a normal forest. It seemed the enemy would catch them and Alagbor drew his sword while running. Lossenisel did likewise. They sped on through the woods but suddenly stopped and faced their opponents. They charged and the four Kokiri braced themselves for battle, but before the orcs could reach them a volley of arrows flew over the elves' heads and hit the orcs. Suddenly they four of them were scooped up into a tree. They were on a platform hidden in the canopy of a nearby tree. In the tree were wood elves firing arrows down at the orcs below. The Kokiri quickly joined in. The battle was over soon and they all came down out of the tree to check out the aftermath of the confrontation.  
"Mae Govannen mellon", Alagbor politely greeted the leader of the elves. He greeted the elf with proper honors, which for a Kokiri was a bow with their right hand on their chest.   
"Alagbor son of Alanor, it has been long since you have last traveled here. My name is Aldrion", said the tall blond haired wood elf.   
"You seek…" Suddenly an orc charged at Lossenisel who was completely off guard playing his ocarina.   
"Los look out!" yelled Nilalkar. He looked up. The orc raised its weapon preparing to deliver a lethal blow to the unsuspecting elf. As if from some instinct Saria raised her arm in the direction of the attacking orc. She felt energy pulsing in her arm. A ball of green lightning suddenly shot out of her hand and flew into the foul creature sending it hurtling into a nearby tree. Everyone shot a bewildered expression over at Saria who was now looking at her hand.   
"That is a sight I've not often seen", said Aldrion. Alagbor smirked:   
"Comes from being a sage I suppose Saria?" He remarked.   
"I suppose so…" said Saria with a smile, still studying her hand. It was true she was a sage. She had just realized it. Yet, it did not surprise her. It was like remembering something so obvious that when you do remember it you feel stupid for forgetting.   
"Come, we must proceed into Tal Ostar", Said Aldrion.

Chapter 14: Tol Ostar

They entered Tol Ostar via the north gate. What beheld them was a beautiful haven with courtyards, gardens and many streams running through a complex of beautiful and welcoming buildings. Weary from battle, traveling and almost endless confusion Saria's heart warmly melted into this environment. Aldrion directed them to a small part of building where they would rest that night. The beds looked so comfortable that Saria was near to resolving to just fall asleep right then and there, yet at the same time her sense of curiosity was overwhelming her and she decided to explore the gardens and halls of this stunning village. She and Alagbor began to wander through the place, Alagbor would point out a person here and there.   
"It is a very active place right now, all the nobles of the Hylian races are gathering to discuss what is to be done with your ring. They are holding a council tomorrow. We must attend to represent the Kokiri", Alagbor explained. As they went along Saria had recognized a few faces too, Galandrim and some other Hylians were walking through a hall in the main building of the complex of Tol Ostar. She recognized Prince Xavier with Zelda in one of the gardens. Hallimacil was talking to a few other Kokiri in one of the gardens. They had turned and waved to Alagbor though he had not stopped to talk. As they continued on Saria asked:   
"Who were they?"   
"You've met Hallimacil, the one on the left was my brother, Elegbor. The other one was Haelyon. They have always been close friends of mine. Most of my close friends are here for this council. The Kokiri have gotten heavily involved with repelling Aganhim. I will introduce you to them later", He explained.   
Night had fallen quickly and lamps throughout the area now lit the gardens. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Saria saw another Kokiri. He had long blond hair combed back, and blue eyes. He wore a green tunic with a beautiful sword hilted at his side and an emerald cloak on his back. Saria recognized him at once. It was Duradar. Saria's heart skipped beat. She did a double take; her eyes were wide with surprise. He was standing there on a patio in front of a small house smiling at her. Alagbor nodded to Duradar then smiled at Saria who immediately rushed over to Duradar, for the next ten seconds they stood in there embraced in each other's arms. They then walked off telling each other of their adventures following the day they were ambushed on the plains. Alagbor stood there still with a smile on his watching them walk off into the night.   
"She is growing stronger", said a small boy, with a green tunic and a strange green cap. Alagbor did not look over at Link but his smile faded and he was back to his usual grave expression.   
"The power of the sages is making her strong, the power leaking into her through the ring…. Makes her unnaturally bold and brave", he said looking down. They began walking over to a nearby patio.   
" I am beginning to fear that Aganhim is gaining his power instead of losing it", Link said in his usual quiet tone.   
"It is inevitable, I think that he is trying to manipulate Saria, he is beckoning her to join him", said Alagbor leaning over the railing of the Gazebo. He watched Saria and Duradar gossip happily in the garden. Link said nothing.   
"But… we have an advantage" said Alagbor "I sense that Saria has knowledge of her powers and is using them to repel the evil witchcraft of Aganhim", said Alagbor in a lighter tone.   
"In that case she cannot be tempted", Link said, deep in thought. Alagbor nodded.   
  
"I thought you had been slain!" Exclaimed Saria.   
"Oh, well, I guess it was close. They knocked me unconscious when I hit that tree, then Haelyon and Elegbor showed up on horseback and took care of the wargs. When I came to they said they had heard a lot of cries and movement across the plain so they came running. They said they were heading here to Tol Ostar for the council and I've been here ever since. So much for a big adventure huh?" Duradar looked over at Saria, who stared back at him. They just looked in each other's eyes for a moment and then Saria laughed.   
"You have no idea Dur!" She said.   
"Yes I suppose, how many Moblins were you dealing with in Hyrule Town? Umm, you know, Link was around here for the council. Maybe you should go find him. He was talking with Alag's sister Nurburien when I saw him last", said Duradar looking around. Saria's eyes widened.   
"Really? I thought he might be here", Saria said excitedly. She kissed Duradar on the cheek and ran off to find Link.   
Saria found him in his room, taking off his equipment. As she entered he simply smiled and continued what he was doing. He looked up and stepped toward Saria who gave him a big hug.   
"I was so worried about you Link", she said smiling. Link suddenly started laughing.   
"You have the mystery quest", He said in his usual quiet tone. Saria was actually a little comforted by what he said just then, it was true. He had more reason to worry about her. They weren't hunting Link.   
"Yes I suppose, tell me about your adventures Link, what's been happening?" Saria asked. They sat down and told each other of their adventures until late in the night. Meanwhile Alagbor had called a meeting with his companions….   
  
"The elvish ambassadors have arrived, their news is disturbing", said Alagbor "There is a long journey ahead of us. Not a very easy one either", he continued.   
"And what's more, Aganhim has taken physical form. War will be coming to all fronts very soon. Termina, Calatia and Rhun will be hit first. Firimar Tal is right in his path", Said Duradar.   
'Oh wonderful' Murmured Lossenisel. 'Shut up Loss' whispered Nilalkar.   
"Well does anybody there know what's coming to them?" Asked Haelyon. Nurburien stood up:   
"They will soon, I've sent Pherlad to alert them. Your son Alanol will know what to do" she said. Alagbor sighed.   
"No, he won't. Those damned nobles are taking advantage of him to concentrate on a meager attempt to obliterate Rhun. I want you and Elegbor to ride with others back to Firimar Tal and assume my command. Invoke the law of general's command, we are in a military state as of now. "   
Elegbor laughed, "My Brother, I think by the way you're jostling the Arcora around that they will kill us before Ganon and Aganhim do!"   
"Well, talk to Alunial, there are only two people that the Arcora listen to, the King and Alunial", he said with a smirk falling over his face.   
"She loves you, but she won't step down her power in these times for you", responded Nurburien.   
"Then blame it on the life debt, she owes it to me", said Alagbor leaning over the table, "No… she'll understand. Elegbor, you take the head of the councils, Nurburien you keep riders tracking Aganhim's Army at all times. Haelyon, you are in command of the troops, if I do not arrive in time for the battle, make sure that my son has enough guards, he isn't kept in high enough esteem by the people to get killed. Make sure also that he makes the right choices and that he doesn't do anything…. stupid", Alagbor ordered.   
"That is Alunial's job, but I will tend to it Alag, as a friend. Where are you going?" Asked Haelyon.   
"Loss, Nil, Dur and I are to stay with Saria. We will arrive at Firimar Tal in time to lead the front for the war", he said.

Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End

The next morning Saria awoke early, just as the sun was rising and bright rays were just peaking through the trees. Saria stepped out into a courtyard. Aside from the sun a mist was rising. She looked around to see that most of the inhabitants of the haven were still asleep. She walked down to the stables on the far side of the courtyard and down some stairs to see Alagbor's brother Elegbor readying a horse. As she approached he turned around and smiled at her.   
"Mae Govannen Saria", he said in elvish while tightening the stirrups of his horse.   
"Early to rise?" Asked Saria.   
Elegbor chuckled, "Unlike you, most other Kokiri don't generally sleep much", he said.   
He turned to face her, "Has Alagbor told you?" He asked.   
Saria frowned, "Told me what?"   
"Well, you know… who you are? Why you are here?" Elegbor persisted.   
"I am a sage, if that is what you mean. But I don't see what a sage's relevance is…" Saria said looking down.   
Elegbor frowned, "Our beliefs and customs state that the Goddesses and Valar created us as a gifted people whose duty is to protect the magic created by the Goddesses, the triforce being one of them. One out of the whole of the Kokiri would be gifted with great powers to be the greatest protector, that person is the sage. These powers can be taught… well… some of them at least… to others. That is why the Syla Dranium was enstated. It is a clergy that passes down magic for others to learn. The sage is the head, being the most powerful and the most knowledgeable", Explained Elegbor.   
"I'm not very powerful, I can only do a few things", said Saria bluntly.   
Elegbor shrugged, "You are only in your thirties, you still have to earn your own abilities Saria"   
  
The council was gathering to discuss the fate of Aganhim's Ring. Saria walked in with Alagbor to find link, Lossenisel, Nilalkar and Duradar already sitting at the large table. They were in a room with a great table in the center where everyone was gathering for the meeting. The far side of the room, which wasn't too far away (narrow room) was completely open to the morning air and it added to the beauty and comfort of the room. She, with Alagbor sat down at the table next to Duradar. All around her people talking and sitting down, Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, All sorts of creatures. At the head of the table was the Hylian Royal Family. The King, Xavier and Zelda. There were a few knights representing the Hylians as well, including Galandrim. Directly across the table from her were the wood elf representatives. They were tall in stature with long golden hair. Though they, like Kokiri, were ageless they looked more mature and older. At the other end of the table were the Gorons and Zoras. She suddenly noticed Darunia, the leader of the Gorons, whom Saria had met yesterday. Though, it felt like she had known him from before that…   
"Creatures of Hyrule! Have a seat! The council is beginning!" Announced the king rising to his feet. Everyone took a seat and quieted down looking at the king.   
"It is hard I know to leave your kingdoms behind in such times. But it can be agreed that it is impossible for us to defeat both Ganondorf and Aganhim in open war. We have been searching for alternatives and I am overjoyed to announce that the search is over. It is time for action", said the king. There was a lot of murmuring among the council. The king raised his hands in a motion for quiet.   
"But we are fast running out of time. Aganhim, as you know, is among us in physical form. War has come to Hylia and soon will to all Middle-Earth", he continued. Everyone began murmuring again.   
"Our researchers from the west have made conclusions on the fate of this ring, Aganhim's Ring. Yes, it is in our possession, here at this council and it is born here by a Kokiri elf", he said looking over at Saria.   
"And now the dilemma", he said with a nod. A wood elf stood up. He had dark eyes and long blonde hair. He wore a green tunic with a bow and quiver strapped to his back.   
"That's Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. He did the research on what was to be done with ring", whispered Duradar to Saria.   
"The problem is that the ring is bound to Saria's finger. No magic spell can loosen it and even so it would not help. It is bound by magic and if we got it off there is little yet we could do. The bearer is permanently bound to the ring", Legolas explained.   
"Well how do we destroy it then?" Asked Haseem, a Goron brave. Legolas nodded.   
"This was the difficult part to understand. The documents describing the undoing of the ring are poetic. It says obviously that the can be destroyed only in the lava pits of Mount Doom. Just like Sauron's ring. The whole idea is influenced by Sauron's ring. But what is confusing is how we get the ring off Saria's finger", he lifted up the document:   
"The parchment reads: The heat of the fiery mountain will loosen the ring from the bearer"   
"Well its simple, the ring will fall off her finger in Mount Doom in Mordor", said Konra the Zora.   
"But how on Earth does she get there?" Asked Galandrim.   
"We travel there", said Alagbor bluntly.   
"We?" Questioned Konra.   
"It would be reasonable for a representative from each race to aid Saria", said Galandrim standing up.   
"Every race must choose a member of their company to join us", said Alagbor.   
"Us? You going with me?" Saria had not been surprised that she had a long way to go in this journey, Link had told her about it last night.   
"Yes of course. The four of us aren't going to abandon you like this. We're going with you", persisted Alagbor. Saria was a little more cheered up by this.   
The rest of the company was now debating and deciding who was to go. Legolas stood up and walked over to Saria. The Kokiri had now stood up.   
"I'm with you to the death Saria, pray we not meet it", said Legolas.   
"So am I", Said Galandrim.   
"Konra and Haseem approached.   
"We will join your cause", announced Haseem.   
"So it is done, you will strike out to save all that is good, do so with honor, do so with valor, and praise the goddesses, do so soon, lest we all be dead!" Declared the king.  
Saria walked down to the armory. It was a cool morning the day after the council. Her surroundings were very soothing as she walked down a stone path. On either side of her was a building with a tree line in front of it. In front of her was a small courtyard with a garden and a gazebo in it. She entered the armory and looked around for some weapons. They had a custom-made bow ready for her. It was designed to be compatible for her small stature. She also picked up a quiver of arrows, elven made, they had perfect balance. She picked out two daggers to use in close combat as well. She was outfitted with heavier more durable clothing, though it looked the same as her usual wardrobe.   
She had spent most of the previous day training and studying maps of Middle-Earth and Hylia to prepare herself for her journey. She, in a way, half wanted to go on this journey. Because if she were turn back and retreat to her forest home and hope for the best she would feel useless, unsatisfied and unhappy. But the thing that surprised her most about her emotions was that she was not afraid to go either. She was almost excited. Maybe it was because of Duradar. He occupied a good portion of her thoughts. She could not deny it. She loved him. Well at least he's coming too. 'Or maybe that's not a good thing. I'd hate to lose him. He'd hate to lose me. Or if we were both lost. Oh, but then it wouldn't matter.' It wouldn't matter if she died. She realized that. That's how she knew her company even cared about her. They could have just cut her finger off and taken the ring to Mordor themselves. But they have faith in her and she could not fail them.

Chapter 16: The Escape of Hyrule- The Zoran Caves

****

The company left without a sound, they slipped off into the woods and set off towards the Zora river valley. The first order of business was to slip quietly and safely out of Hyrule and head north into Termina. Alagbor had discussed a possible route through the Great Zoran Caves underneath Hyrule. Konra said he could navigate them through to the massive Lake Hylia where they would have to sneak through the Gerudos' country. They proceeded through the river country, until they came upon the maze of bridges at the waterfall. Lossenisel looked around for an entrance to the Zoras' realm, but saw nothing. Alagbor walked over to the bridge closest to the waterfall. Konra followed.   
"Loss, I need your ocarina here", said Alagbor, uncovering something in the earth.   
"You need too play the hymn of the royal family, do you know it?" Asked Konra. Lossenisel hummed the tune to himself trying to remember it and then lifted his ocarina to his lips and played the main verse to the song. Magically the waterfall created a passageway into the Zoras' Domain. Everyone jumped across to the threshold and quickly moved out of the way as Haseem did a charging roll reach the waterfall by rolling himself in a ball and launching off the bridge the doorway. They entered the caves to find a wide expanse of beautiful crystallized stone and an underground river flowing below them in a small ravine. The place had a strange eerie light to it though it wasn't quite bright enough to travel through without a torch. Alagbor and Duradar each lit a torch and they began on a long trek through the Zoran Caves.   
"The Zoras actually used to inhabit most of these cave systems but they were too vast for our small population and most of the caves were abandoned. The Zoras live primarily in the King's domain now", said Konra. Nobody was really listening. They were staring at the magnificent caves and the seemingly endless expanse. Usually there was water beneath them, and underwater canal or lake. They spent most of their time hiking along elevated paths built into the cave walls, which were usually about a hundred feet up, at least.   
They stopped to rest a few hours later and that's when it struck Saria how much the scenery had change since that morning when they were preparing to leave from Tol Ostar. Though as peaceful as that haven was… there was something tranquil about this place too. The reflection of the water dancing on the stone ceiling of the cave, the sound of trickling water echoing in every corner of the place. It was soothing and Saria began to understand why the Zoras might like it   
here. Saria was leaning against a wall looking out into empty expanse of the caves when Duradar sat down next to her.   
"Beautiful place, eh?" he began.   
"Its soothing, quiet", she said quietly, closing her eyes. She had a grim smile on her face. Duradar nodded.   
"Sort of eerie, the world above is at full war… yet down here life is timeless", he remarked.   
"It's going to be very chaotic when we get out of here", she said, her fake smile now fading. Duradar shrugged.   
"There isn't much down the Lake Hylia region", he said. Saria smiled and looked at him.   
"Let's hope not"   
  
They had been journeying through the caves for five days now. What the companions had found beautiful and mystical in the caves before had now faded and they were now more than eager to leave the place behind. Even Konra, who as a child loved to explore these places, was getting fed up with the place. They half-heartedly pushed on with only one thought on their minds 'get out of the caves'. Lossenisel's habit of singing when he's bored was beginning to get on everyone's nerves too.   
"We're almost there", Alagbor and Konra would say, but they all knew it would be another three days before they reached Lake Hylia. Food was also becoming a problem. Legolas and the Kokiri generally didn't eat much but Haseem, Konra and Galandrim were starting to run out of food.   
"Will it be much of a problem for you?" Asked Alagbor to Galandrim.   
"We should have enough rations to last just until we get out to the lake, then I'll have to hunt for some more food", he replied calmly.   
"We still have another two days right?" he asked cautiously.   
"No, we should be out by tomorrow with all luck", said Alagbor. Galandrim nodded and they continued onward through the caves. Sure enough, the next day they stood squinting in the bright morning sunlight of Lake Hylia. They had come out via a cave in a shallow stone cliff at the edge of the Lake.

Chapter 17: The Escape of Hyrule- Lake Hylia and the Gerudo Pass

****

"Alright, Konra, swim to other side of the lake and see what its like on the other side. Nil, go help with Galandrim with the hunting, will you?" While Alagbor got everyone to work, he Lossenisel and Legolas pulled out a map.   
"What is the alternative if we can't cross the lake?" Asked Legolas. Alagbor pointed out the Gerudo valley on the map.   
"We sneak up north at the bottom of the Gerudos' canyon. I think that is our road since I can't seem to find any boats", responded Alagbor.   
"Then why did you send Konra to the other side of the lake if we're not going there anyway?" Asked Lossenisel looking up from polishing his ocarina.   
"He was getting on my nerves", said Alagbor. "Anyway, if we wait until nightfall we can sneak through unnoticed there is a passage that goes from the bottom to the top of the canyon that we use. From there we simply head north… into Termina", he explained.   
"Wouldn't have been easier to go north from the Lost Woods?" Asked Legolas.   
"No, that region is crawling with Aganhim's minions. We must not alert them that the ring bearer is leaving Hyrule or else we will be chased the entire journey", Alagbor said looking down at his map.   
Konra rose out of the water and approached Alagbor.   
"The far side of the lake is crawling with orcs, it will be impossible to cross", he said in dismay.   
"Then it appears we will have to take the route through the Gerudo Valley", he said looking off down the lake to where the land began to rise in a slope. For the rest of that day the company relaxed at the lake and prepared for their next leg of the journey. They would soon be in Termina.   
"You think we'll ever return to Hyrule again?" Asked Duradar.   
"I should hope so, the situation looks grim", said Alagbor "Yet, Aganhim is turning his attention away from Hyrule. He is sensing that we no longer have his ring here", he continued. He and Duradar were walking down along the shoreline. Duradar nodded with agreement as Alagbor spoke. For a few moments they said nothing, just took in the peaceful environment.   
"Its strangely quiet here", said Duradar.   
"Yes, there is a strange quiet over Hyrule. The fear of Aganhim and Ganon is spreading", said Alagbor looking around thoughtfully.   
"I personally have no interest whatsoever in crossing the lake", argued Haseem.   
"What are you afraid of getting a little wet?" Mocked Konra.   
"For a being that is essentially a living rock, yes", said Haseem firmly.   
"Well I think that passing through Gerudo territory undetected is impossible. We'll be caught and this whole vendetta will be worthless", protested Konra.   
"That is sure to happen if you don't keep your mouth shut while we're there", argued Haseem.   
"I will, will", he assured.   
"The path will be long and hard,   
The road will be mingled and jarred,   
But hope remains! It flows in your veins,   
Just never let down…get around… umm"   
"Nil, how does that song go again?" Asked Lossenisel to his older brother.   
"Just when I thought you had nothing left to sing…" Complained Nilalkar.   
"I'd start singing the songs over again Nil, what can I say, I love music!" He said pulling out his ocarina.   
"Try to hold your stance sideways so your opponent has a smaller striking range. There, good. Now when you attack always make sure your opponent is not in a position when he can strike when you perform and aggressive attack…" Explained Legolas as he trained Saria with her daggers.   
"Like this?" Asked Saria as she parried with him. She quickly spun around behind him and before he could turn to defend himself.   
"Yes good, it always helps to be quick. But you did that last time. If at first this attack fails then you must have some alternative attack or you will not be able to overcome your foe", explained Legolas.   
Galandrim finished drying the meats and approached Saria and Legolas. He watched them training chuckling sometimes at the scene.   
"Use that knife for defense!" He called to Saria. He would call out tips and tricks every once and a while to help her. He lit his pipe, still watching over the training.   
Alagbor walked over with Duradar.   
"Galandrim pack up those meats, we're leaving soon", he said. Legolas and Saria ended their training session and walked over.   
"Good work Saria", said Duradar.   
"Thank you, let's see how you do in a fight", joked Saria. Duradar blushed:   
"Oh well I don't know how…" he started.   
"Now, no more fights for now Saria, you'll throw out your arm", said Legolas. Saria laughed.   
"Yes you're probably right", she said.   
"Yes, well we must get down to business, we will be leaving soon so get packed and ready to go in an hour", said Alagbor putting out his pipe.  
They got onto the path going through the canyon and made their way up along the riverbed into the Gerudos' territory. Night was falling rapidly as the massive canyon closed in around them; they were perfectly quiet as they made their way up to the passage to the top of the canyon. Above them they saw a wooden bridge and some lit torches.   
"We're getting close", said Alagbor. Finally after stopping and stumbling in the dark for a bit they found the stairway built into the cliff that would take them up. They would soon find that it was A LOT of steps to the top. But they got there soon enough to find themselves right outside the main complex.   
A Gerudo guard performed her usual patrol around the front of the complex. She came to the road heading back down to the canyon. She stopped here and started to turn around when suddenly an arrow struck her in the head. She was dead before she hit the ground. The other guard in that area rushed toward her dead comrade when she too, was hit right between the eyes. Saria walked out from behind a nearby boulder and walked toward Legolas who had fired the second shot.   
"Good shot"   
"Hopefully the last", replied Legolas.   
"What's to worry about, the Gerudos' haven't got a clue about what's going on", laughed Saria.   
"Shh, they'll hear us", whispered Lossenisel who was walking over with the others.   
  
"What is it?" Asked the Gerudo leader.   
"The ring bearers are here, it seems the scouts were right. They'll stumble right into our trap", responded the captain. The Leader laughed.   
"Let us have some fun, begin the ambush. Start with the archers then bring out the spears and scimitars to finish them off", she ordered.   
  
The company started to walk around the complex but were still in the area in front of the main building. Saria heard a noise as she walked and stopped.   
"Duradar, did you hear that?" She asked. Duradar, who was walking next to her, looked around. Suddenly from on the walls Gerudo archers opened fire on the company.   
"Take cover, its an ambush!" Yelled Alagbor. The group jumped down behind some boulders to find themselves on the road leading to the canyon. They heard yells and the footsteps of many Gerudos up by the fortress.   
"What do we do now?!" Asked a despairing Nilalkar. Alagbor paused for a moment and turned around.   
"Quickly! To the Canyon!" He yelled running past his companions. They followed him down to the canyon. The stars and moon shone overhead. The sound of rushing water far below mingled with the distant battle cries of the Gerudos. They ran out onto a wooden bridge built over the narrow, steep ravine. They heard Gerudo warriors approaching from both sides of the canyon.   
"We're surrounded!" yelled Galandrim, drawing his sword. The five Kokiri and Legolas readied their bows. Saria, Duradar and Legolas aimed up at one side of the bridge while the other three took the other side. Konra readied his fins, prepared for a fight. Haseem clenched his fists; if he could have gotten to the edge of the bridge he would be able to plant a bomb flower in the soft dirt. Suddenly Gerudo warriors came out on both sides of the bridge. Arrows flew and three Gerudo dropped dead on either side of the bridge. Konra and Galandrim ran up the far side of the bridge and attacked the Gerudos. Alagbor, Lossenisel and Nilalkar were quick to follow. Haseem charged up the side with Legolas, Saria and Duradar. Konra chopped and sliced furiously with his fins; Galandrim wielded his sword with strength and powered charges. The three Kokiri were quick and dodgy sweeping gracefully around their enemy. On the other side Haseem was a powerhouse of furious punches and would literally pick up the Gerudo and throw them into the canyon. Duradar wielded his sword, swinging and slicing in lightning quick movements often leaping and kicking or awing high kicks utilizing his superb balance. Legolas fired shot after shot at the attackers and any who got too close received mortal blows from deadly daggers wielded by the Wood Elf archer. Saria followed pretty much along the same lines using her daggers in lethal combinations.   
More and more of their rat foes ran out to stop the small company. Alagbor realized that they could not fight forever and would have to get out of there soon.   
"Alagbor! We cannot stay here!" Yelled Legolas. They had been at the opposite side of the bridge at first but were now back to back near the middle. Alagbor looked down at the river far below them. Nilalkar was fighting next to him and looked at him queerly.   
"You don't mean to.." he was cut off by Alagbor, "JUMP!! BAIL OUT!!" For a moment everyone hesitated. Alagbor and Nilalkar then dove off the bridge. Lossenisel followed, then Konra. Duradar and Saria reluctantly took the plunge. Legolas looked back at Haseem who was about fifty yards down from the bridge. He plowed through the Gerudos when Alagbor had given the bail out call and now he rolled up in a ball and started rolling. He picked up some speed and then went flying down into the canyon. He landed on the path like a plane on a runway, nearly glided on. Legolas looked around backed up slowly to the edge of the bridge, surrounded by the rat-like warriors. Then he jumped into the canyon himself and escaped capture. After they had clambered back down the path to Lake Hylia they set up camp and took some rest. Alagbor and Nilalkar pulled out a map and began devising an alternate plan than the Gerudo Valley sneak.   
"We have no boats, we cannot cross the lake", said Nilalkar looking at his weary companion.   
"The crossing would have been better, could have saved us time", replied Alagbor looking at the map.   
"I have a feeling war is coming soon to Termina, it may be of better judgment to avoid it all together", replied Nilalkar with a sigh.   
"Yes, make for our territory instead. If we can get to Firimar Tal, we can save time", said Alagbor pointing a finger down on the map.   
"We would travel around the lake", he continued.   
"Into the wilds, nobody in those parts but it cuts mighty close to the Easterlings' territory", responded a worried Nilalkar.   
"We'll be alright"   
"Right then Alagbor around the south side of the lake it is", finished Nilalkar.   
  
The next morning the company was up early and quick to pack. It was a warm beautiful morning; sunny with a slowly lifting mist on the lake. They began moving along the tranquil, sandy shore; the sun shone upon their faces; there was no wind, not even a light breeze. The only sounds were the thumping of Haseem's feet and the steady lapping of small waves. All was still, soothing… waiting. There seemed something eerie about the silence over the lake. Saria walked hand in hand with Duradar, she looked over at him to see his eyes fixed at the woods not far off shore. Alagbor looked over now and then, and Legolas. They seemed to be bothered by the silence. Maybe it was just the strange emptiness in the air. Usually Lossenisel picked a time like this to play his ocarina or sing or do anything for some attention. Saria turned around to see that he seemed paranoid of the silence as well. Legolas began talking with Alagbor in a muffled voice and Saria began to feel a little more at ease. She looked at Duradar.   
"There is something strange about this place. Its so… quiet", she said.   
"I sense an almost tense atmosphere", replied Duradar looking around.   
"No bird nor beast utters but a chirp here", he continued.   
"Its so peaceful though", Saria persisted.   
"It is, there is no war here, when we delve into the vast wilder lands there will be only peace. We are on our own out there", he explained.   
Saria smiled, "Easier then war, seclusion can be a powerful advantage. It shall be"   
"For now it is peace, but the war of the Hylians has begun, soon it will come to the Kokiri, and to us. Aganhim's War has begun"

Citings: Character Prince Xavier inspired by author Post Rapture

Any Places, concepts, characters or events pertaining to Middle-Earth inspired by J.R.R. Tolkien.

Think that covers it for now…


End file.
